Can never go home
by Chiana Reigns
Summary: They we together for 8 years, he cheated and broke her heart, so she left, here she is 5 years later about to return to Charm and oh what a reunion it will be. When she left she wasn't alone no she was carrying Jax's child.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds cast, I can only lay claim to my Oc's and my ideas of story lines.

Cast Criminal Minds - Aaron Hocthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Cast Sons Of Anarchy - Jackson "Jax" Teller, Gemma Teller Marrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry "Opie" Winston, Filip "Chibs" Telerford, Alexander "Tig" Trager, and Juice

Oc's - Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez

Chapter 1: Landing

The team had just arrived back at the BAU in Quantico VA, it had been a long flight back and Remy was looking forward to sleeping in her own bed and waking up to her girls laughing and playing, it had been almost 2 years since they were kidnapped by a psycho. It took the team no less then 72 hours to track the person who had taken the twins.

Remy honestly didn't know what she would have done had then not been able to save them, something has been causing her to thing about the kidnapping recently, an uneasy feeling was slowly making it's way into her bones and this was never a go thing.

Taking one more look around at her team, this motley crew if individuals were her family now, she did the unthinkable she left Charming in her review and never looked back, not to say she hadn't checked in on the Sons over the past 5 years.

"Night guys I'm heading home to Monster and Trouble, have a good night." Remy called out to her team as she headed out of the office on her way home.

** TIME SKIP **

The drive home wasn't to long, I was so tired, I knew as soon as my head hits the pillow I will be out of the count. Remy was pulling into her driveway before she knew it, she was pushing the button for her garage door to open so she could pull her 2008 Charger into it, once inside Remy put the car in park and cut the engine. Remy got out of her car grab her bags and made her way to the door which would lead into her home and ring her that much closer to her girls.

Remy made her way to the twins room, silently entering she walked over to her eldest daughter bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, Remy them repeated the same loving action to her youngest daughter and also placed a kiss on her forehead.

Remy was preparing to leave the room when she heard the sweet voices of her daughters "We love you Mommy and so does daddy." they were talking in their sleep again, they have a habit of doing this at times. They know of their him, they just have never met him. I know I am being selfish by keeping them from their father, but it is the only way I can protect them from the world he lives in.

Remy walked into her room and took one look at her king side bed and striped and got ready of bed after changing into a pair of yoga shorts and a old reaper t-shirt she must have stolen from Jax, years ago, she climbed into bed and she was out like a light and didn't hear the beeping sound her cell phone was making to alert her to the fact she has a new message.

Piney couldn't believe what had happened in the past 3 weeks, Wendy died of an overdose, Donna was killed, Tara was attacked, the prospect was killed during the attack and Able was taken as well as Opie's kids. The Club was going on lock down, too many have been hurt as it is, they were pulling their loved ones in and keeping a close eye on them trying to figure out who is targeting the women and children of SAMCRO.

Piney pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, he hadn't in over 5 years he promised her he would never tell anyone where she was and till this day he has kept his word and would as long as she came home. Her brother needed her, her niece and nephew needed her, hell her husband Jax needed her.

"Hey doll you need to come home, your family needs you, Opie needs you, the club needs you, hell Jax needs his princess. Remy you need to come home shit ain't right." Piney ended the message and hoped she would call him back. He made himself comfortable on the couch with his bottle of patron and waited for her to call him back.

Remy woke the next morning to the sound of giggles coming from the side of her bed, she know who the giggles belong to, her two beautiful little girls. She could hear her best friend and the girls nanny Ryder telling them I had gotten in late and needed my sleep.

"No leave them, I have to get up anyway we have a meeting to debrief the last case to the director this morning. Now where are my Monster and Trouble get up on this bed so I cam love on my little angels.." with that being said Ryan jumped up on the bed and tackled her Mother while Riley jumped on her sisters back to aid in the take down of their Mother, everyone laugh as Remy cried Uncle.

Ryder heard Remy's cell beeping she had a message and gathered up the two little girls so they could head downstairs to get breakfast ready as her best friend got showered and ready of the day a head.

Remy gave her best friend a smile of thanks as she ushered the girls out of the room so Remy could get up. Once they had left her room Remy got out of bed and checked her phone she had 1 missed call from Piney, her heart stopped, this could only mean one thing they had found her after all these years her past and her present were going to meet head on. She would listen to the message later, right now she was going to hop in the shower and get dressed and spend some time with her family before she headed into the office.

Once Remy was showered and dress for the day, she went to join her little family in the kitchen for breakfast. As she made her way down the stairs she smelt the wonderful breakfast that was being made.

"Um, umm something smells good in here." Remy stated as she entered the room

"We made chocolate chip pancakes your favorite." Ryan "Monster"said

"With bacon and scrabbled eggs which are also your favorite. Riley "Trouble" said with a big smile on her face.

"Why thank you my lovies, so what happened while I was away, I have 2 hours before I need to head off to work." Remy said and with that the girls downloaded what they had done while she was off working one of her cases. the girls didn't really know what Remy did, they did know that what she did was help to find missing people, and why people did some of the bad things they did to other people. In their eyes she was their very own super hero and her team were her super friends.

As Remy sat with her little family she couldn't help but wonder why Piney was calling her, she would listen to his message while she drove to work.

As Remy helped Ryder clean up the dishes from breakfast the girls ran in to their playroom to watch some cartoons, Remy had collection of really old school cartoon on DVD, such as woody woodpecker, Looney Tunes collections, Hanna Barbera collections.

Remy put the last of the dishes away once they were all dried, she sighed heavily and this caught Ryder's attention.

"Hey what the matter?" Ryder questioned her best friend they met the day Remy started working at the BAU and just clicked as if they had known each other all their lives.

"I got a call from Piney last night and I have a feeling it is nothing good." Remy responded to Ryder's question

"Ok now before you jump to make yourself crazy why don't you call him back or better yet listen to his message." Ryder stated to her friend.

Remy really didn't talk much about her life before she joined the BAU 4 years ago, but what Ryder did know was that it tore Remy appear to just up and leave the way she did, no good-byes just a batch of pictures left on the kitchen table, her rings and her keys and a note that read, "I'm done. Sign the papers when they come."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remy pulled out her cell phone and puled it in to her AXU jack in her car so she could hear it through her radio as she drove to the office, "Hey doll you need to come home, your family needs you, Opie needs you, the club needs you, hell Jax needs his princess. Remy you need to come home shit ain't right." a chill had set into her bones as she listen to the few word that Piney had said, he wasn't a man for many words but what words he did spoke, you listened and you listened carefully. Something happened and it was bad, real bad.

 **** Flashback ****

 **Remy couldn't believe it her and Jax just celebrated their 5th wedding anniversary and no one in Charming even knew they were married, it amazed her that they have kept it a secret from their families for so long. Come on they both wear rings on there left hand ring finger, Jax wears a white gold band with braiding and shamrocks engraved around the band and Remy wears a beautiful chocolate diamond set on her's. They have been together since she was 15 and he was 16, they married one drunken night while visiting SAMNAV.**

 **Remy can still remembers the day they woke up in the club house of the SAMNAV charter, she had one hell of a hang over which is very rare for Remy she can handle her alcohol very well she was taught by Chibs and Piney after all. Remy felt like she was missing something and couldn't figure out what it was, some how she felt different, she pulled herself up to a sitting position and glanced off to see Jax sleeping so peacefully, she lend over to give him a tender kiss when she felt this burning on her right side she lifted the tank top she was wearing to see in all it's glory Jax Teller's crow, it was a beautiful tattoo and it took them 3 years to design it so that it was prefect and now it was. Remy didn't have the traditional crow tattoo's, she was a crow wearing a crown and a ribbon hanging from his mouth with 4 ever Jax 4 ever, with a banner above and below it which read Outlaws on top and Princess on the bottom, ut what really caught her attention was the ring that now sat on her left hand which wasn't there the day before. Jax was sleeping on his back and had his left hand resting on his stomach and then she saw the ring that now resided on his left hand as well, what had they done last night after getting her tattoo done, reaching out she shook Jax's shoulder to wake him to see what he remembered from the night before.**

 **Jax felt a soft hand tapping his shoulder, as he begins to wake up and images of the night before started to play in Remy was finally wearing his crow after 3 years of being together he finally got his ink on her no one can ever say they have Jax teller's ink but her, his beautiful old lady.**

 **Jax opened his eye to me met with the most amazing set of violet eyes he had ever seen, "Morning babe.." he lend in and placed a tender kiss on her lips and she pulled him to her and deepened the kiss to where it turned very passionately and before she know it she was on her back and Jax was trailing kisses down her neck and slowly making his way down her body. Stopping just above her waistband of her thong and he looked up at her with a devilish smirk as he move her thong down with his teeth and when he teasingly brushed against her lady bits a moan past her lips. Once Jax had gotten the thong pasted her hips with his teeth, he then pulled them off with his hand and throw them to the floor and make his was back up to position himself between her legs and trailed kisses all the way up her body until once again there lips had met in a very heated and passionate kiss as he slowed slipped a finger in to her hot and wet center, "Your so wet, is that what I do to you? Do I make you wet when I do this?" Jax questioned as he slipped another figure to join the one he had already placed inside of her and began to pump them in and out the moans and whimpers that she was letting slip out where making him so hard he didn't know if he would be able to control himself, the need to be inside her claiming her has his own, he gently pulled his finger's out of her center as he positioned his rock hard cock at her entrance and in one swift movement he was buried balls deep and just stayed still for a moment so she could get accustomed to his size, even after being together for 3 years she was still so tight. "God bade your so tight," he said as she lifted her hips and pushed up against him to let him know she was done taking "Babe shut up and fuck me." Remy said and with that Jax just gave her one of his devilish smiles and " As my old lady wishes.." and slammed into her with all he had she let out a moan that told him he had hit her g-spot, they started to get into a rhythm 'Oh god that feels so good, right there don't stop.." Remy said as Jax slammed into her one more time, "I have no plans on stopping until I make you cum, so are you going to cum for me babe.." Jax asked as he continued to pump into her when all of a sudden he was on his back and Remy was riding him like there was no tomorrow "God Rem that feels so good, oh god I am gonna cum." Jax said and Remy lend forward and caught his lips with hers as she sucked on his bottom lip she said, "Then cum for me Jax, I am so close." hearing those word, jax flipped them back over and began to slam into Remy 'Jax oh god, Jax am gonna cum" with those words she came undone under him, he pumped into her once more before he followed behind her and shot his load.**

 **As they laid there trying to catch there breaths, Remy broke the silence "Jax did we get married last night?"**

 **"What?" He asked as he looked over to her and she raised her hand to show him the ring and then he lifted his to see the band he was now sporting as well. He looked at his hand for a moment and then looked at, the beautiful women laying next to him, his wife, his wife, they were married, Gemma was going to kill them.**

 **"Yea, I think we did, do you regret it?" Jax asked her**

 **"Yea," she replied Jax felt like his heart had just stopped in his chest what did she just say, she regretted marring him.**

 **"What the fuck, do you mean you regret marring me!" Jax yelled as he jumped out of bed.**

 **"Yes I regret NOT remembering marring you!' She yelled back and them a smile crossed he face as her word finally sunk into Jax's hung over mind**

 **'Mrs Teller what would you like to do today?" Jax asked with a devilish smirk**

 **"Jax is it wrong of me not to want to tell anyone that we got married, everyone will know I'm your old lady once they see my crow, I want something that is just ours you know, me being your old lady is about the club, me being your wife that is about us." Remy said**

 **Jax thought about what Remy has said and she was right them being married doesn't change anything she is still looked at as his old lady and would be protected no matter what.**

 **"Ok your right this is about us and not the club.' He agreed with his wife, his wife he liked the sound of it.**

 **** Time Skip ** 4 months latter**

 **Remy had recently graduated with a Master Degree in Criminal Science, she was suppose to be going to a seminar in Lodi, but she hadn't been feeling well the last few days so she had made an appointment to get a check up, as she sat in the waiting room of her doctors office, she was trying to figure out what could be wrong with her, she even though she could be pregnant, she went as far as to take 4 test and they all were negative and plus she got her period 2 weeks ago. She was being brought out of her own head when she heard her name being called.**

 **"Remy Logan" the nurse called, I got up from the seat I was sitting in and followed her down the hallway to an exam room, she told me to strip down to my bar and underpants and put this paper gown on and Dr Knight would be in in just a moment. As I removed my shirt I caught a glimpse of my ink and it brought a smile to my face, I love my husband so much, I pray their is nothing seriously wrong with me. Once I had changed into the paper gown, I took a sit on the exam table and waited for my doctor to arrive. I didn't have to wait much long when in entered Dr Knight, she gave me a warm smile.**

 **" Ok why are you here today?" She asked me**

 **"I have been feeling off for the last couple of weeks, I even thought I could be pregnant, but after taking 4 test they can't all e wrong right and I did have my period 2 week ago?" I asked her**

 **"Well I will draw some blood and run all the necessary tests as well as run a pregnancy test ok, we will cover all bases" Dr Knight said as she prepared to draw blood from Remy, after Dr Knight had drawn the necessary amount of blood needed to run all the test she was requesting, she handed Remy and cup and asked her for a urine sample, remy stepped into the small bathroom inside the exam room and peed in the cup and washed her hands before returning to the exam table and handing Dr. Knight her sample.**

 **" The lab is pretty slow today so I am going to personal work your blood and urine samples down for testing, running the test shouldn't take more than 15 to 20 minutes, so would say in the next half hour we will have an idea what is making to feel this way.**

 **** Back to 2004 before she left ****

 **Remy was sitting in her car, her results came back she was indeed pregnant, Dr. Knight wanted to do an ultrasound to determine how far along she was, Remy followed Dr. Knight down the hall to the ultrasound room and hopped on the tale and lifted her grown.**

 **" The gel is going to be cold" Dr. Knight stated as she squeezed the gel on to Remy's stomach, they she pushed some button and an image started to appear, Oh my god Remy thought, that's my baby. Dr. Knight moved the wand around, "Do you want to know the sex, the baby is in the best position?" Dr. Knight asked Remy with a smile.**

 **"Yes, please" Remy stated with a huge smile on her face.**

 **"Well you are having a little girl. You are 16 weeks pregnant, I am going to give you some prenatal vitamins. You should start taking them right away." Dr. Knight reveled.**

 **"So I am really pregnant, this isn't some dream and I'm going to wake up any minute from it right." Remy was still in some what shock how could she be 16 weeks, she took 4 test plus she had her period 2 weeks ago, how could this be.**

 **Dr. Knight saw the worried look on her patients face, "It is sometimes normal for women to have at least 1 period during pregnancy, you baby looks healthy, I printed you out a couple of images you can show the babies father when you get home." Dr. Knight said.**

 **** Time Skip ****

 **Remy just pulled up to her house, she could see Jax's bike parked in it's spot, but what else she saw made her blood boil, Jax knows how I feel about Tara Knowles, that bitch has been trying to get with Jax for years, even thought he has been with me for the past 8 years. I turned my car off and made my way into our house, as soon as I opened the door I knew something was right, I walked down the hall to our bedroom seeing as that was the only room with a light on. I didn't have to open the door to see what was going on, the door was cracked enough that I could see their reflections in the dresser mirror. I don't know what came over me I pulled out my phone and silently took photo's of Jax and Tara having sex in our bed. I slowly backed up down the hall and left has if I was never there, I jumped in my car and the last image I had of my husband was being balls deep in someone else.**

 **** End Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remy pulled into the parking garage for the BAU and was just about to call Piney back when there was a knock on her window it was JJ, I jumped a little because she startled me. I open my door and got out of my car.

"Hey Remy, enjoy your morning with the twins." JJ asked with a smile.

"Yes it's always a good morning when I can spend time with the girls." Remy stated

** Time Skip **

During the debriefing meeting with the director JJ had been called away, I guess we just got another case, I'm hoping it's a case the team can handle without me, Piney wouldn't call for shits and giggles.

JJ came walking out of her office and into Hotch's, them Hotch came out and said we have a case and we all filed into the conference room. JJ placed folder's in front of each one of use as Penelope Garcia walked into the room and JJ took a seat.

"3 weeks ago a women named Wendy Case OD, about 4 days after that a women named Donna Winston was gunned down while driving her husband's truck and 3 days ago Tara Teller was attached and her son as well as 2 other children she had been watching that day." Garcia gave a run down of the 3 crimes that had happened, to anyone else at the table they seemed like 3 unrelated crimes when in actuality they were very much related Remy thought to herself this is why piney was calling her, Donna was dead, this is why I needed to come home, my niece and nephew are missing and it all happened on Tara's watch oh hell no.

Derek was the first to speak up," Any these are related how and what makes them a BAU case?" he asked

Before Garcia could even speak Remy spoke up," They are related because each victim had a connection to SAMCRO, Donna Winston is the wife of Opie Winston, daughter in law to one for the first 9 Piney Winston, Wendy Case was a sweet butt at the SAMNAV charter don't know when she moved to Charming, and the last but not least Tara Knowles, don't know where you got that her name was Teller, there are only two women walking around with the Teller last name, one being Gemma Teller-Morrow and the other not being Tara Knowles." Remy stated

Everyone in the room was looking at her, Hotch was to the one to ask the question on every ones mind " How do you know so much about these people?"

Remy took a deep breath and began to tell her team her story, " I grow up in Charming CA. My Dad was a Navy Seal and along with 2 of his buddy's established the club in 1967 when they returned from a war they couldn't forget and country that didn't want them back. They fraught for their country to only have it turn their backs to them once they returned. My dad, Piney Winston and John Teller along with 6 others formed the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Originals - SAMCRO, there are now charters all over the country, their is even one in Ireland called SAMBEL." Remy informed her team

"My parents were killed when I was 12, it was during the Mayan/Sons war of 1992, a year later John teller was killed and Clay Morrow became the President of SAMCRO which is also the Mother Charter. I was the only girl to be born to a member of the first 9, where as Opie Winston and Jax Teller were the only sons, the 3 of us are considered MC royalty. After my parents death the club took me in and raised my, Opie became the big brother I never had. when we were 15 Opie fell for Donna and me and Jax ended up together as well." Remy waiting for the information to sink in before she began to continue with her story.

"After I graduated from High School, me and Jax took a trip to Las Vegas to visit SAMNAV, one night we got so drunk, we ended up getting married, no one knew except Piney figured it out, but he never said anything, he knew how Gemma could get and he didn't want her trying to ruin Jax and I's relationship, I was planning on going to college that would be seen as a threat to Gemma, the possibility that I could take her baby boy away from her and Charming." Remy stated

"If your married to this Jax guy, why didn't he leave with you when you left 5 years ago?" Spencer asked

Before I could answer Penelope asked "How could he not want to be a part of the twins life? He is their father right?"

" To answer Spencer's question, I honestly never wanted to leave Charming, SAMCRO was all the family I had, I learned at an early age that DNA makes you related, love and loyalty makes you family. Yes Jax is the twins father and as for being a part of their lives he doesn't know about them, cheating was a deal breaker. I found out he was cheating on me the day I found out I was pregnant. To make a long story short, I wasn't due home until the next afternoon, I had been feeling sick so I cancelled my over night trip and went to the doctors instead, not wanting to worry Jax, see he was leaving the next day on a run to Indian Hills on club business. So I waited for him to leave and after I was sure he wouldn't be returning, I went home and packed my stuff. While I waiting for him to leave I received a text with an attachment that contained pictures of Jax and Tara Knowles. Till this day I still don't know who sent me those pictures. Once I had every thing packed and in my car, I downloaded the pictures that was sent to me and printed them out, laid them out on the kitchen table with a note that said "Done! Sign the papers when they come." placed my wedding rings and house keys next to the note and walked out the door never to be heard from again. " Remy said

Ok that was a lot for the team to process at the moment, they need to look at this case in a whole new light.

"Remy you understand you can't be involved with this case, your to close to it." Rossi said speaking for the first time since this case was being presented.

" I know, but there are something's I can help you with because I grow up in the MC world none of them will even talk to you without proof you don't have a hidden motive. The hardest one your going to have to talk to is going to e Gemma and believe me she can be a bitch." Remy stated.

" Seeing as I can't work this case with you guys, I'm going to go pack for myself and the girls, I do believe it is time for me to go home and settle some ghost that have been haunting me of late." Remy stated wait for Hotch to tell her she can't go to Charming, she was very surprised when he told her to have safe trip.

" Wheels up in 30."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remy left the BAU office pulled out her cell phone called Ryder told her that the were all heading to Charming for a while, to please get the girls packed and ready to go, she then placed the one call she never thought she would ever place she called Piney.

"Hey Old Man, I got your message and are coming home, I'll be there in a few hours so you have time to figure out how to keep me from killing that bitch when I see her." Remy spoke once she heard Pineys voice on the other end of the call.

"Well Hello to you to Baby Doll." Piney replied.

"The only reason I am doing this is for Opie and those kids, nothing I do or will do is for him." Remy told the old man.

"Where will you be staying once you get here?" Piney asked.

"I still have Mom and Dad's place, it's usually rented, it's empty right now so we can stay there while we are in town." Remy informed Piney.

"You know once Jax finds out your back and the club goes on lock down he will drag you kicking and screaming t the club house.." Piney stated with a hint of humor in his voice.

"You see there is where you are wrong, Jax gave up the right to tell me what to do when he laid down with that tramp, and besides I can take care of myself, been doing it all on my own for the last 5 years." Remy stated with an attitude.

"Oh this is going to be fun to watch.." Piney chuckled.

"Be quite old man, I'll call you once we are in Charming and have settled at the house, do not tell any one I'm coming home I want 1 day before the shit show that is Gemma Teller-Morrow is on my door step." Remy advised Piney before ending the call as she pulled up in front of her house.

Remy entered the house and was greeted by to very excited little girl's, Ryder told them they were going on a trip to a place called Charming. They had so many question that Remy told them each to think of 10 things they wanted to know about Charming and she would answer all their questions on the plane. The girls faces lite-up at the thought they were going on a plane let alone a private jet, it is so good to have friends in low places, Remy laughed at her own little joke. After making sure Ryder had gotten all the things they would need for the girls, so doubled and tripled check the weapons she took as well, it really was a good thing we were taking a private jet, way to many weapons to explain away even for an FBI agent. Remy lost herself in a memory, she was remembering the day she called Jax to tell him about the girl's, she had gone in to premature labor and there was no way to stop it the baby was going to be born that day.

 **** Flashback 10/31/2004 ****

 **Remy woke up in so much pain in her stomach, this couldn't be good for the baby, she was 6 months pregnant it was way to early to have her daughter, she was really scared. She called her new doctor and her doctor told her to call for an ambulance and get to the hospital now. Remy placed a call to 911 and waited for the ambulance to arrive, while she waited she called the house she had to tell Jax about the baby he had a right to know about his daughter. The phone rang and was picked up on the 3rd ring, "Hello, " a female voice answered, I knew that voice what the fuck was she doing in my house. "Where's Jax I need to speak to him?" I questioned her, "His in the shower, he needed to cool off after the marathon of sex we just had." Tara said to dig the knife in deeper , I heard the sirens getting closer and knew the ambulance would be here in a few moments, "When he gets out of the shower you can tell him for me, if he has any interest what so ever his daughter is being born tonight, if he cares tell him to call this number." I said before I hung up. The next thing I know it all goes black.**

 **** Time Skip ****

 **During the emergency C-section the doctor as well as Remy got a surprise, Ryan McKenna Teller was born weighing in at 3 bls 10 oz and 20 inches long at 9:45 pm, not more than 2 minutes later Riley McKenzie Teller was born weighing in at 3 bls 6 oz and 19 inches at 9:47 pm, they were so small Remy couldn't bear to look at them, what kind of Mother was she going to be if she couldn't protect her daughters before they were even born. The twins were wicked away to the NICU for tests, while I was being closed up and cleaned up. About 30 minutes later I was finally settled into a private room and waited for word on my girls, I didn't even hear them cry, were they already gone is that why they haven't come to see me yet. My mind was going a mile a minute and I was freaking myself out when I heard my phone signal I had a text so I picked up my phone which had been placed on the bedside table just in reach. I picked up the phone and opened the text and what I read broke My heart "You said we were done so were done don't call me and don't ever step foot in Charming again" and it came from Jax's cell he didn't care that I had just given birth to his daughter, correction daughters.**

 **** End Flashback****


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: dhysports88 you caught that, and it was both Remy had taken pictures of what she saw and received pictures of other times they had been together, it wasn't just that 1 time.

This next chapter might be short and just a filler and deal with the Criminal Minds team minus Remy, I hope you enjoy and continue to read my story.

Chapter 5

The team had settled in to their seats on the jet as the prepared to make their way to Charming CA, they had been siting in silence going over everything they had so far and had come up with though they were an Outlaw Motorcycle club, they were a family as well and they looked out for their own no matter what the cost, some had even done jail time like it was nothing.

"Anyone has any idea where to begin? Hotch asked his team.

"At first glance it appears to e retaliation against the club, then again based on what Remy said, their is a code they live by," Reid had said as he remembered a conversation he had, had with Remy before she left the AU and headed home.

"They might be Outlaw bikers but they do live by a code, you don't hurt innocents, and if you hurt someone they consider family or friend there will be hell to pay, and pay they will" Reid recalled Remy saying.

"So to the MC women and children are the innocents?" JJ asked

"Yes to the club women and children are off limits, no one lays a hand on them not even their own members, yes they have all done time, but none of them have been for violence against women or children in any way shape or form." Morgan had added to the conversation.

"I still cannot believe Remy was actually raised in a MC and is considered royalty, she seems so innocent herself." Rossi had sad

"Wasn't any of this in her file when she was hired at the BAU?" JJ had asked

"I spoke with the director before we left and she assured me that Logan had been vested before she was hired and her involvement with the club was never considered an issue and therefore the brass felt there was no need to tell me, she had left that part of her life behind her." Hotch had replied to JJ's question.

The plane remained quiet for a few minutes before Morgan spoke, "going over what we know, the crimes thought they effect the club as a whole they also effect to of the founding families, Jax Teller's father was an original nine as well as Harry "Opie' Winston's, so this feels very personal."

"When we land I want, Dave and Reid to go the Teller house and see if they can speak with Tara Knowles, JJ and Morgan I want you to fine Opie Winston and Jax teller and see what you can get out of them." Hotch had told the Team.

** Time skip **

The team had landed at the Stockton Airport where there was 3 SUV's waiting for them, Rossi and Reid took one, Morgan and JJ took one and Hotch took the remaining SUV and head to the station to speak with Sheriff Roosevelt and the former Chief Unser who has been around as long as the MC had been in charming.

Rossi and Reid put the address of Jax Tellers home in to the GPS of the SUV and made their way to his home in the hopes of speaking with Tara Knowles, seeing has she was with the children when they were kidnapped, yes she had been attacked and only received minor injuries and was released form the hospital within hours of being treated, yet Wendy Case and Donna Winston were killed, that was bothering Rossi to no end, he couldn't figure out why Tara was left alive, when the other 2 women had been killed. If the un-sub was trying to hurt Jax Teller why not kill his current girlfriend, now that was a question Rossi intended to get an answer to. Once Rossi had pulled up to the Teller house he could see it looked homey and welcoming, putting the SUV in park Reid and Rossi exited the vehicle and made their way up the path to the front door, before either man could knock the door was being opened by a pretty brunette, from the picture they had in the file they both know this was Tara Knowles, she was obviously going some where.

"Hello my name is SSA Dave Rossi and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid are you Tara Knowles?" Rossi questioned even though he already knew the answer.

"It's Teller not Knowles and what is an SSA?" Tara questioned the men standing on Jax's door step

"An SSA is a Supervisory Special Agent we are the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, we would like to ask you a few question regarding your attack which resulted in 3 children being kidnapped." Reid had replied to her question

When Tara heard that they were part of the FBI, a brief hint of quilt cross her face which did not go un-noticed by the to agents.

"I have already given my statement to both Sheriff Roosevelt and that other agent from ATF Stahl." Tara response to the agents

"We are aware of your statement but we have some questions and techniques that the Sheriff and the ATF agent don't know, you see this is what we do, we get in the head of what we call the un-sub and figure out why he is doing this and what caused him or her to snap. It won't take long.." Rossi stated he could see how visibly uncomfortable she became at the thought of having to speak with us, she was afraid of something but what.

"Can this wait, I was just leaving for an appointment?" Tara asked she wasn't sure if she should speak with these men until she spoke with Jax.

"Sure the questions can wait, I just have 1 question when did you change your name to Teller? Did you and Mr. Teller recently get married?" Rossi asked and watched Tara's reaction to his questions. She was shooting daggers at him.

"I don't see where that is really any of your business and how that is even related to this case?" Tara questioned back

"The only reason we ask is because, the women who are involved with the men of the MC on a more intimate level such as Old lady's and wives are the ones who have been killed like Mrs. Winston, and Ms. Case, yet you were basically left with a few cuts and bruise." Rossi stated.

"I don't like what you are implying, Mr. Rossi" Tara said and gave him a glare which indicated she wished he was just disappear.

"I'm not implying anything Ms. Knowles, just stating a fact if you will." Rossi replied.

Reid watched Tara the whole time she was speaking with Rossi, not once had she asked if there was anything new on the 3 missing children.

"It's Teller, now I really need to be getting to my appointment." Which that being the end of the conversation the 2 agents watched as she got in her car and drove away.

"She is hiding something, I don't know what it is but she knows more than she is letting on." Reid said "her body language was speaking volumes, did you notice how defensive she got when you questioned her about the name change, if looks could kill you would be dead." Reid continued to say as they made their way back to the SUV to join Hotch at the station.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgan and JJ pull up to the Teller-Morrow Auto Shop, turning into the driveway and pulling onto the lot, Morgan parks the SUV next to a black caddie and gets out, waiting at the back of the SUV for JJ to join him, they started to work towards the door that was clearly the office, before then made it halfway across the lot they saw a man coming towards them.

"Can I help you?" The man asked with a Scottish accent and scars on either side of his face, from the information they had received in the file they knew this was Filip "Chis" Telford.

"We are looking for Jackson Teller and Harry Winston." JJ replied to the Scottish man, placing her sunglasses on top of her head.

"And who is looking?" Came a female voice, JJ turned to look where the voice had come from and noticed a women standing in the door way to the office, that Morgan and her was heading.

"I'm sorry, I am SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Derek Morgan we are with the BAU, Sheriff Roosevelt has asked for our help in finding the missing children." JJ replied as she held her hand out for Gemma to shake, which she didn't instead she cross her arms over her chest and just glared at the 2 agents.

"Mama, I understand that law enforcement are not among the people on your Christmas card list, I assure you all we are here to do is to bring home those 3 missing children and make sure they remain safe by locking up the person or persons responsible for taking then as well as killing Mrs. Winston and Ms. Case." Morgan explained to Gemma and the group of Sons that had come out to see what was going on.

"Gemma Teller, the boys aren't here right now, they should be back soon, so any new leads?" Gemma questioned them.

"From the information we have so far, we are in the process of building a profile of the un-sub." JJ stated as her phone began to ring, "It's Rossi, I'll be right back." she said to Morgan as she walked away to speak to Rossi without extra ears listening in.

"What is a profile and what the hell is a un-sub?" The he know to be Alexander Trager asked.

"A un-sub is the Suspect, and a profile is the make-up of the un-sub, what makes him tick, and what we use to identify him and hopefully catch him." Morgan replied as JJ walked back over to them.

"Um Morgan it seems both Mr. Teller and Mr. Winston are at the station." JJ told him when she rejoined the group.

"Thank you for your time." Morgan said as he turned to walk back to their SUV, as JJ was walking away she felt someone take a hold of her arm and she stopped, turning around she saw Gemma standing there. "Find my grandson, I don't think my son can't handle the, loss of another love one." Gemma told her. "I promise we will do everything we can to insure all 3 children are returned safe and unharmed, As a mother myself I can't even image what your family is going through, if you need to talk about anything please feel free to call me, here's my card." JJ said to Gemma as she handed her the card and then turned and joined Morgan in the SUV, and they pulled out and headed to the station.

The ride to the station was quick and quite, once Morgan pulled in and parked, they got out of the SUV and headed into the station to speak with Mr. Teller and Mr. Winston and get a read on the 2 men.

As the 2 BAU agents entered the station they could hear loud voice and just looked at each other, they heard Rossi say "Mr. Teller, Mr. Winston I understand you are worried about your children, that is why we are here and believe me we are good at what we do." "Look Rossi is it?" Jax questioned, Rossi just nodded, "Has your child or children been taken from you, have you come home to find a friend dead on your kitchen floor while your Old Lady is tied up in another room and our son missing as well as your niece and nephew, until you can say that you don't understand what we are going through." Jax replied

"Mr. Teller, Mr. Winston, me and my whole team know actually what you are going through, 2 years ago, a member of our team, children were taken by the un-sub we were looking for, so with all due respect we do understand, and if we hadn't personally been through it we all have children or nieces and nephews and could image what you and your families are going through." Rossi stated.

Morgan and JJ had stopped in their tracks when Rossi described when Remy's girls were kidnapped by the psycho they were looking for.

"What are you doing to find our children?" Opie said seeing his friend was about to lose his shit.

"We are going over all the evidence and speaking with every one who was involved with all the victims, and would like to ask you some questions" Hotch told Opie and Jax

"We have already given our statements to the sheriff and to that ATF agent, who y the way is a real bitch." Jax stated and glared at Agent Stahl.

"Yes we know you gave a statement already, part of what we do is we get in the mind of the un-sub and figure out why they do what they do and in doing so we can figure out what their next move is and hopefully stop them." Reid said

"Statistic prove all kidnapping are for 1 of 2 thing, revenge or punishment, once figure which is the case we can them narrow down the un-sub list and catch the person or persons who are doing this to you and your families. To be honest so far from what we have been able to gather while these crimes affect your club as a family, it does not affect it from a business stand point." JJ said from behind the group.

Jax turned around when he heard the new voice, to she a pretty blond and a dark skinned man, I guess this is the rest of the team.

"Why do you say that, we have made many enemies over the years?" Jax questioned this new agent

"There is a code you Outlaw bikers live by, you don't hurt women or children to you they are innocents,

Opie and Jax agreed to speak with the agents and see if maybe they could uncover any additional information, after speaking with the agent all they were able to come up with was that right be fore each crime was completed a single silver rose was seen and then after it was gone but a black rose was left in it's place, it was odd to everyone else, there couldn't figure out what it meant, but to the team it meant trouble, Hotch contacted Garcia to get a location on the psycho that had taken Remy's kids. If the team was reading this right, this had nothing to do with Jax and Opie but more to do with Remy. Garcia told Hotch she will make some calls and get a location and call him back she also told Hotch that she forwarded a package to Remy that had arrived at the BAU shortly after they had left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Remy, Ryder and the girls had settled into her childhood home, they had arrived 2 days ago and she was surprised that Piney hadn't turned up on her doorstep, she told him she'd call when they had gotten in, well it was time to face some of the music to told herself as she pulled out her cell phone to call the old man, dialing the number she placed the phone to her ear and waited she didn't have to wait long, before he picked up.

"I was wondering when you would finally call, I was about to head over to your place, we got the FBI her now on top of the AFT, are you coming to the shop?" Piney asked once he had answered his phone.

"No you are coming here, there are a few things we must go over before I go showing my face at the shop, and we both know Gemma is going to all over my ass as soon as she sees me. So how soon can you get her old man?" I asked him

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." He replied before hanging up.

Looking into the living room, seeing the twins sitting watching cartoons, I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in, when Ryder looked over at me.

"Hey girl it will be ok, you did what was best for you at the time and if he can't understand that, then well fuck'em." Ryder said

"Please Piney is the least of my worries, now the Queen that is Gemma is another story, she is going to try to chew me up and spit me out like a meat grinder." I replied to Ryder, I went back to making a pot of coffee, when I heard a bike pull up and looked out the window to see that it was Piney. OK here we go time to face the pipe piper. I wiped my hands on the dish towel that hung from the oven door, when I heard Monster say "I'll get it" as she opened the door I got a good look at the man I consider a father figure to me and saw the hurt in his eyes when he looked at my little monster in front of him.

"Hello can I help you" Monster asked the giant of a man in front of her, "Yes darling his your Mommy home?" he asked the small child, he didn't have to ask he already knew who this child's father was she was the spitting image of Jax, right down to the blue eyes. "Yes she is, may I ask who you are, and Mommy says never let strangers into the house." The little girl replied to Piney, couldn't help the smile that graced his face at her words, "Well I am an old friend of your Mommy's." Piney once again replied to the little girl, who looked up at him before she turned her head around and yelled down the hallway, "Mommy it's for you, I'm gonna go back to watching cartoon's with trouble, you can come and join us if you want." She told Piney before she headed back down the hallway to the playroom. Remy had been watching the scene before her and waited to see what Piney would say to her once he saw her standing there. "So I'm not gonna asked her the Dad is, anyone call see it as plan as the nose on their faces." Piney stated to me as he pulled me into a warm tight hug, a hug I didn't realize I had missed until I was in his arms again, just like when I was a kid. "Yea you got that right they are the spitting image of their father." I told him and I saw the look on his face when my words had sunk in, their father as in more than one. "Wait them?" he questioned, I just nodded my head and motioned for him to follow me, as I headed down the hallway to where the girls were with Ryder. As I walked into the room I cleared my throat so that they would know I was there and they all looked at me. "Hey Monster, Trouble I would like you to meet someone" Remy told her children and they both turned to look at their mother before getting to their feet and walking over to where their mother stood with the stranger.

"Girls this is Piney Winston," Remy introduced the man in front of them, the girls looked at each other and you could tell they were looking at this man trying to figure out who he was, Monster was the first to say anything, "Hi I'm Ryan but everyone calls me Monster, and this my little sister Riley but we call her trouble, because she always causes trouble." Monster stated with a giggle, "No I don't!" Trouble replied and shoved her older sister slightly with a pout, this caused all the adult's to laugh at the 2 small children, "Ok that's enough you can go back to watching TV while I talk to Piney in the kitchen' Remy told the 2 girls before she turned and walked out of the room and walked back to the kitchen with Piney following close behind her.

"So that's why you left, and I am taking it that Jax doesn't know about them?" Piney asked me.

I motioned for Piney to take a sit as I reach in the cabinet for a mug "Coffee?" I asked, he nodded his head as I grab a mug and poured him a cup and handed it to him. "To answer your questions, no." I could see the look Piney of confusion on his face, "No that is not why I left and at first, I wasn't going to tell him about the baby, I was so hurt and pissed off at him for what he did to me, 2 months after I left, I went into premature labor and feared I would lose my little girl so I swallowed my pride and called the house, do you know who answered my phone?" I asked not really expecting him to know the answer, "That bitch Tara Knowles, when I asked to speak with Jax, you know what she said to me, and I quote "his in the shower, he needed to call off after the marathon of sex we just had" end of quote, I wasn't about to let her know she had gotten to me, so I told her to tell Jax if he had any interested or cared at all that his daughter was being born that night he should give me a call and I gave her my number and hung up, I couldn't believe he was still with her, did he even look for me after I left?" Piney just, looked at me I didn't know what was going through his mind, nor could I read his facial expression and believe me that was a part of my job is being able to read people.

"You keep saying my baby or his daughter," before Piney could finished his sentence, I cut him off. "It wasn't until I actually gave birth did I become aware that I was carrying twins. About an hour after the twins were born, I received a text "You, said we were done, so we're done don't call me and don't ever step foot in charming again." When I read that message my heart broke and I knew from that point on I was on my own, it was just me and my girls, a few after they were born I sent Jax divorce papers." I told Piney. I could see how angry he was and could tell I was out to get my ass handed to me, by the man that I looked up to as a father after my dad had been killed.

"You were never on your own, you know you are SAMCRO, you are family, hell you are a legacy, and we all would have been there for you and the little ones. Why didn't you just call Gemma?" Piney asked.

"Really call Gemma, I did the unthinkable, I left the great Jackson Teller, her baby boy, believe me a mother doesn't forget nor does she forgive when you hurt her child even if he is a grown ass man and he hurt you first. We both know in Gemma's eyes Jax can do no wrong, she would have told me to get over it, when I caught him balls deep in Tara that day." I said to him

"You what, he cheated on you?" Piney questioned, I just looked at him and wondered what Jax had told them to as why I left.

"What did he say was the reason for my leaving?" I asked him as I stood leaning against the sink, before he could answer I heard the pitter patter of little feet heading our way, then, the twins appeared in the door way to the kitchen, they looked at me then looked at Piney, then looked at each other before saying at the same time "Do you own our Daddy?" I was floored to say the least; this was the first time they ever asked about their father. Piney looked at me and I nodded that it was ok for him to answer them "Yes I do munchkins."

A/N Due to the length of this chapter I have made the decision to split it into 2 chapters.


	8. Chapter 72

Chapter 8

After Piney had left, I went in to back to gather the twins it was time for their nap, and to be honest I didn't want to deal with 2 cranky 4 years if they didn't take a nap. Ryder helped me get the girls settled down for their nap and clean up the dishes from lunch, I knew she wanted to know what happened with me and Piney, what did we talk about, when was I going to talk with Jax.

After I had put away the last dish, I turned to my best friend and just started to cry, the tears that I have held in for almost 5 years finally fell and it was as if a dam had broken Ryder just wrapped her arms around my shaking shoulders and just held me to her as I cried, and cried I did, for the pain I felt seeing Jax with another women, the pain I felt when he rejected my when I was in labor, the pain of knowing he was with Tara that bitch, she was living in my life, the life she took for me. When I was finally able to get my emotions in check I pulled away from her hug and wiped at the tears that were falling down my face.

"I told Piney everything that has happened in my life since I left Charming for parts unknown." I told my best friend as she looked at me.

"You told him everything?" Ryder asked I know what she was referring to and I shook my head, no not everything but in my defense he had to go.

"No he had to go; he was called to church before I could tell him about the twin's abduction." I told her.

"Church, really bikers go to church and on a Thursday no less who would have known." She said, I had to chuckle at that.

"Not church as in Sunday mass church, it is what they call it when they have club meeting." I told her with a smile on my face just think about the past and all the time I had spent at the club house over the 8 years me and Jax had been together.

"Hey what was in the envelope I gave you?" she asked, I had forgotten all about it once I had set it down on the counter.

"I don't know, I didn't open it Piney was still here." I told her

"Well why don't you open it now, I'm gonna go take a shower." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and made her way to her room which had an en suite bathroom attached to it for more privacy.

I watched her walk away and smile, I would have ever made it this far if it wasn't for my best friend, I picked up the envelope and ripped it open and a hand written note from Garcia was the first thing saw.

"Hey girly, hope all is well with you and the twins this arrived the day the team left or I would have sent it with them for you. Love ya miss my 2 little terrors tell them Auntie P sends her love.

PG

I smiled at the nickname Garcia had given the twins after babysitting them when they were 3 years old while I was away on a case, I still haven't gotten the story behind the nickname, but knowing my children it was well earned, they are more like their father than I care to admit. I looked at the other envelope and something told me it wasn't gonna hold anything good I could just feel it in by bones, it was the same feeling I had gotten when I got Piney's call over a week ago, I tore open the envelope and a hand full of pictures fell out and hit the tale where I had been sitting and a letter.

I read the letter and couldn't believe what I was reading, it was from him, how the hell did he get this letter out of the prison he was locked up in, they read all letters leaving and entering the prison, I picked up 1 of the picture that had fallen out and I let out a scream when I say what it was of, there were pictures of my girls while they were at the park back in Va on a play date and there was 2 pictures of my niece and nephew and one of a baby, I'm guessing the baby is Jax's son Able. Ryder came running down the hall when she heard me scream, "What, what's wrong?" She asked me, I couldn't take my eyes off the picture I was looking at to answer her at that moment, she came closer to me and saw the pictures in my hand, "Is that your niece and nephew?" she asked me, I couldn't speak, I just nodded me head, trying understand what this all meant. Once I had wrapped my head around what I had read and what I was looking at I knew, my coming home was planned he wanted me here, but why, how did he even know about my connection to the SONS, this was all my fault, 3 children were missing because of me and my team, oh god this can't be happening.

"Remy, Remy are you alright?" I could hear the words Ryder was saying but I couldn't find my voice to answer her, there was so much shit swimming around in my head, after what felt like hours and really was only about 10 minutes, I finally spoke.

"I have to speak with my team; they are looking at this all wrong, this isn't about SAMCRO it is about us. Can you watch the girls I have to go?" I said as I picked up the rest of the pictures and the letter, I looked around the kitchen for my keys and remembered they were by the door on the hook. I walked out of the room and grab my purse as I went and left the house, as I waked to my car I called Hotch.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Piney had left, I went in to back to gather the twins it was time for their nap, and to be honest I didn't want to deal with 2 cranky 4 years if they didn't take a nap. Ryder helped me get the girls settled down for their nap and clean up the dishes from lunch, I knew she wanted to know what happened with me and Piney, what did we talk about, when was I going to talk with Jax.

After I had put away the last dish, I turned to my best friend and just started to cry, the tears that I have held in for almost 5 years finally fell and it was as if a dam had broken Ryder just wrapped her arms around my shaking shoulders and just held me to her as I cried, and cried I did, for the pain I felt seeing Jax with another women, the pain I felt when he rejected my when I was in labor, the pain of knowing he was with Tara that bitch, she was living in my life, the life she took for me. When I was finally able to get my emotions in check I pulled away from her hug and wiped at the tears that were falling down my face.

"I told Piney everything that has happened in my life since I left Charming for parts unknown." I told my best friend as she looked at me.

"You told him everything?" Ryder asked I know what she was referring to and I shook my head, no not everything but in my defense he had to go.

"No he had to go; he was called to church before I could tell him about the twin's abduction." I told her.

"Church, really bikers go to church and on a Thursday no less who would have known." She said, I had to chuckle at that.

"Not church as in Sunday mass church, it is what they call it when they have club meeting." I told her with a smile on my face just think about the past and all the time I had spent at the club house over the 8 years me and Jax had been together.

"Hey what was in the envelope I gave you?" she asked, I had forgotten all about it once I had set it down on the counter.

"I don't know, I didn't open it Piney was still here." I told her

"Well why don't you open it now, I'm gonna go take a shower." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and made her way to her room which had an en suite bathroom attached to it for more privacy.

I watched her walk away and smile, I would have ever made it this far if it wasn't for my best friend, I picked up the envelope and ripped it open and a hand written note from Garcia was the first thing saw.

"Hey girly, hope all is well with you and the twins this arrived the day the team left or I would have sent it with them for you. Love ya miss my 2 little terrors tell them Auntie P sends her love.

PG

I smiled at the nickname Garcia had given the twins after babysitting them when they were 3 years old while I was away on a case, I still haven't gotten the story behind the nickname, but knowing my children it was well earned, they are more like their father than I care to admit. I looked at the other envelope and something told me it wasn't gonna hold anything good I could just feel it in by bones, it was the same feeling I had gotten when I got Piney's call over a week ago, I tore open the envelope and a hand full of pictures fell out and hit the tale where I had been sitting and a letter.

I read the letter and couldn't believe what I was reading, it was from him, how the hell did he get this letter out of the prison he was locked up in, they read all letters leaving and entering the prison, I picked up 1 of the picture that had fallen out and I let out a scream when I say what it was of, there were pictures of my girls while they were at the park back in Va on a play date and there was 2 pictures of my niece and nephew and one of a baby, I'm guessing the baby is Jax's son Able. Ryder came running down the hall when she heard me scream, "What, what's wrong?" She asked me, I couldn't take my eyes off the picture I was looking at to answer her at that moment, she came closer to me and saw the pictures in my hand, "Is that your niece and nephew?" she asked me, I couldn't speak, I just nodded me head, trying understand what this all meant. Once I had wrapped my head around what I had read and what I was looking at I knew, my coming home was planned he wanted me here, but why, how did he even know about my connection to the SONS, this was all my fault, 3 children were missing because of me and my team, oh god this can't be happening.

"Remy, Remy are you alright?" I could hear the words Ryder was saying but I couldn't find my voice to answer her, there was so much shit swimming around in my head, after what felt like hours and really was only about 10 minutes, I finally spoke.

"I have to speak with my team; they are looking at this all wrong, this isn't about SAMCRO it is about us. Can you watch the girls I have to go?" I said as I picked up the rest of the pictures and the letter, I looked around the kitchen for my keys and remembered they were by the door on the hook. I walked out of the room and grab my purse as I went and left the house, as I waked to my car I called Hotch.


	10. AN

Sorry after reading the recently post chapter 9 I noticed a few error and have sent corrected them and will be reposting the chapter shortly.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Aaron, it's me where is the team? I asked

"We are at the station why?" He asked me

"I'm on my way to you." I replied and didn't wait for a comeback I just ended the car and drove to the station, it didn't take long maybe 10 minutes, I pulled into the stations parking lot, found a spot and parked, making my way into the station, noting it really hadn't changed all that much in 5 years.

Once inside I look around and see my team talking to someone who I'm assuming is the new sheriff, and as I was walking towards my team, I was stopped by an officer, "Can I help you?" he asked, not even looking at him I just said no and continued towards the room I saw the team in I could tell he was following me, when I felt him grab my arm, I spun around and looked the office right in the face, I realized who it was, "I'd remove that hand, before I remove it from you Hale!" I stated rather loudly, I knew I had others in the station looking at us and I didn't really care, I had information my team needed, "Are you threatening an office of the law?" He asked me, I took a step closer to him looked him right in the eyes and said "If I was threatening you, you'd know it Captain America, now remove it or lose it your chose." His grip became a bite tighter with my last statement, "ok have it your way, don't say I didn't warn ya." With the increased pressure he was putting on my forearm, I know I'd have marks and the thought just pissed me off even more, and before anyone know what was happening I had flipped Hale through the air and he landed hard on the floor with a thump in what appeared to be a very painful arm bar.

"Whoa, whoa Logan." I heard Morgan say, but I wasn't letting go just because he is a deputy doesn't give him the right to man handle anyone, let alone me.

"Logan, come on let him go." Reid was kneeling next to me; I looked over at him and remembered why I was even here in the first place. I let go of Hale's arm and shoved him to the side as I got up and wiped my hands on my jeans.

Hale had gotten to his feet once again and was shaking out his arm. He had never learned to quit and let something go. He once again approached me and told me to turn around that I was under arrest for assaulting an officer, he went to grab me again but one look from Morgan and Reid had him backing off.

I looked at Hale, than I looked around the room and my gaze landed on Hotch and the new sheriff Roosevelt I think his name is, then I looked back at Hale and took a step forward causing Morgan to take a step as well he know I was pissed off and he couldn't blame me. He saw me look at my arm and saw the bruises that had already started to appear "Actually it's you Deputy Hale that is under arrest for assaulting a Federal Agent." JJ said coming up behind him grabbing his wrist and slapping a pair of handcuffs on him, as he tried pulling his arms back in front of him, with a very confused look on his face as well as a lot of the other officers in the station, "What Federal Agent?" He questioned JJ looking around the room.

I took this moment to enlighten his dumb ass. "Me dip shit, you were never really that bright to begin with, were you Hale, took one to many shot's to the head on the football field back in high school, didn't do you any favors either I guess." With my words the look on his face became even more confused, I just walked away and made my way over to Hotch and the new sheriff, I handed the envelope to Hotch he looked inside and called the rest of the team to join us.

The sheriff told another deputy to put Hale in an integration room until he cooled off and he'd speak with him in a little while.

Once the team joined us in the office and I began filling them in on what the letter contained, Rossi was on the phone with Garcia, once Roosevelt entered the room he cleared his throat to get all our attentions, "It appears we haven't met, I'm Sheriff Eli Roosevelt and you are?" He asked me, before I could even response Hotch had, "This is SSA Remy Logan and she has been contacted by the un-sub directly." It looked as if Roosevelt was letting the new information sink in before he asked his next question, "How do you know Hale?" He asked me so I gave him the cliff notes to our history, leaving out any details regarding SAMCRO from what Piney had told me the new sheriff has a real hard on for the club more so than the ATF bitch if that was possible.

Once Rossi got off the phone with Garcia taking one look at him I knew it wasn't good. "Guys, Jack's escape custody" before Rossi could even finish his sentence I was all over him "What do you mean he escaped, wasn't he in a high max facility? Why weren't we told of his escape, obviously it wasn't something that just happened going by the dates on the pictures?" I was firing off questions not really waiting for any answers.

"Who is Jack and what does his escaping have to do with my cases?" Roosevelt asked

Morgan was the one to speak and answer his question, "A little over 2 years ago we were working a case and the un-sub was given the name the "Jack of all Trades" by the media at some point he started make everything he was doing personal for a member of our team, it didn't take us long to figure out what he was doing, but we were still too late to stop him before he had kidnapped the 2 small children of our team member, we were able to locate and capture Jack as well as bring the children home safe and sound. Jack was supposed to be locked up in a high maximum security facility in upstate New York."

Roosevelt looked at my team and then looked at me, "He contacted you, so I can assume you're the team member Mr. Morgan is speaking of yes?" He asked already knowing the answer. Just than a commotion could be heard happening out in the main station, Roosevelt lifted his hand to single to give him a few to see what was happening beyond the door, as soon as he had opened you could hear the one and only Gemma Teller demanding she speak with the BAU team working on finding her grandson.

Could this day get any worst, I just had to ask didn't I, appearing out of nowhere Jax and Opie are added to the mix, fuck my life; I'm not ready to deal with the shit storm that is Jax Teller. I could tell Jax was looking for someone and when our eye met, I could see the shock, the fear, I saw all these emotions play across his face before he settled for anger.


	12. Chapter 10

Recap: Could this day get any worst, I just had to ask didn't I, appearing out of nowhere Jax and Opie are added to the mix, fuck my life; I'm not ready to deal with the shit storm that is Jax Teller. I could tell Jax was looking for someone and when our eye met, I could see the shock, the fear, I saw all these emotions play across his face before he settled for anger.

Chapter 10

The tension in the room was so thick it could have been cut with a chainsaw, I was waiting for the wrath of Jax Teller to be unleashed, I couldn't take my eyes off of him I hadn't seen in him the flesh in almost 5 years and I must say he still looked hot as fuck, his hair was longer, the scruff he had growing on his face looked good on him, but you could tell he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and comfort him, there was a time when we were all each other need to make all the bad shit go away, even if it was just for a short time, we were the safe haven in each other's lives, not even the club could do that for Jax, he once told me "everything could go to hell as long as I have you, all is right with my world"

The silence was become deafening, Hotch to this moment to speak and advise that there was a new lead that the team was looking into and should have more to go on by morning and as soon as there was anything new to tell, he would contact Jax as well as Opie, but until them there was really nothing for them to do but go home and be with their families. Jax just nodded his head and wouldn't take his eyes off of me. Opie and Gemma followed Jax's line of sight and for the first time they noticed me, I was hoping to avoid a confrontation with the Queen herself, but I knew that was wishful thinking.

"Opie, I'm sorry to hear about Donna, if I had known I would come home maybe, just maybe the kids would still be here." I said when Opie's eye locked on to me. He didn't say a word he just looked at me and nodded his head before turning around and walking out of the station. I could see all the hurt and sadness in his eyes and my heart broke for the man I considered my brother, I wanted to run after him but I knew he need time, when he was ready he would come find me I was sure of it. I turned to walk back into the room we had been in before the might Gemma Teller came storming into the station. As I was about to enter the office once again I was grabbed from behind I knew exactly who it was, so I stopped in my tracks and turned around and was face to face with my husband, I met these beautiful blue eyes that could have my in a puddle on the floor in a matter of minutes if I let the walls I have built up around my heart come down, be either one of us could say a word, that voice, the voice I wished I would never hear again came across the room, "Jax you heard the agent, let's go home he will call you if this new information leads to anything isn't that correct Agent Rossi?" I heard Tara asked I'm assuming she hasn't seen me because she hasn't approached the group. I took one look at Jax and slipped my arm from his grip before saying, "You should go Jax wouldn't want to keep Mrs. Teller waiting now would you." I could see him finch just a bite when my words reached his ears. Before he walked away he told me "We need to talk." And then he turns and walked away without another word. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in that could have gone so much worst.

"Don't think I don't recognize you Remy, I helped raise you. We will be seeing each other really soon." I heard Gemma said before I close the door to the office I had entered, I needed a moment to myself, I had to get over the shock of seeing Jax again, the memories that seeing him had brought up, the memories of the way his hands felt has he would touch my body as we made love, the way he would just out of nowhere just grab my hand and kiss the back of it. Jax use to love and say he was all about the fairytale. God he looked good. I had to push these memories and feeling as side we had to fine Jack, I had to get those kids back, there was knew way I was going to let Opie and Jax lose their kids because of me, we were able to bring the twins home, we will bring Ellie, Kenny and Able home, and I am going to bury Jack, I even have a spot picked out for him in the pine barons. (Slight GH reference LOL)

"If you don't mind me asking but exactly what is the relationship between Agent Logan and SAMCRO?" Roosevelt asks the BAU team members. Gemma's head just about snapped off her neck at the words the sheriff had just spoken.

"Agent Logan, she is one of you?" Gemma questioned Agent JJ

"Yes Remy is member if our team and has been for 3 years almost 4" Reid had replied for JJ

"To answer your question Eli, she is the princess of SAMCRO." Gemma stated before she turned around and left the station, she had to get back and tell the club about this.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jax left the station with Tara right on his heels, he knew she was calling his name but right now he wasn't in the mood to listen to her consist whining, there relationship has been on the rocks for a while, even before Able was taken, for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he even started up with her once his relationship with Wendy had gone south. He knew there was only one woman for him and he had fucked that up royally years ago and it was all her fault, he still could figure out how he had ended up in bed with Tara all those years ago, not once but twice and he had no memory of either time, but Remy had pictures of them together.

 **** Flashback ****

 **Jax and a few members of the club were on a run to Indian Hill's for a patch over party, he much rather had been back in Charming in the arms of his beautiful old lady, but instead he was here about to force a patch on his Uncle Jury something he really wasn't looking forward to, but Clay felt it was time and it was the only way to get the Mayan's to back off. Image his surprise when he entered the club house to see Tara Knowles sitting at the bar, they spoke briefly before he had to head into Church for the vote on whether or not the Devils Tribe would be wearing an SOA patch or not. Once the vote was handed down the party began.**

 **Jax made his way to the bar to get a beer; all he wanted to do was get some sleep so he could head home first thing in the morning, he couldn't wait to get home to his amazing wife, crow eaters and sweetbutts get trying to get his attention, he just wasn't interested why would he want tub steak when he had filet mignon at home. He motioned to the sweetbutt behind the bar for a beer, when he turned around Tara was standing there with a big smile on her face.**

" **Want some company?" She asked me, I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded for her to take a seat next to me. When she had sat down she looked over to me and said, "Why didn't we ever get together?" I just looked at her really after all these years she still hasn't figured it out. "Because I'm with Remy, ya know my old lady, why are you here Tara? long way from Chicago." He asked deadpan, while taking a sip of his beer.**

" **I'm on break and came down to see a friend of mine." She stated as she pointed to the chick behind the bar.**

 **The next morning I woke up to find her in my bed, how the hell did we ended up like this, last thing he remember was shooting a game of pool with Happy, so how the fuck did he end up naked and in bed with Tara, oh fuck he was a dead man, Remy was going to kill him. What happens on a run stays on a run doesn't apply to Jax, cheating is a deal breaker and always will be with Remy. Jax got out of bed grabbed his cloths from the night before and headed to the bathroom he took a shower got dressed again and headed out leaving Tara sleeping, he had to get out of there before she woke. He prayed that Remy would never find out. He walked out to the main room of the club house seeing some of his brothers still pasted out from the patch over party the night before, he saw his stepfather sitting at the bar drinking a cup of coffee so he walked over to him and asked if he was needed for anything otherwise he was heading back to charming and to his old lady. Clay had a smirk on his face and just nodded that he was free to head back if he wanted, the rest of them would be heading back in a few hours anyway, and they were just waiting for Tig and Juice to show up. Jax nodded in understanding and walked out to his bike to find Happy sitting on a picnic table smoking a cigarette, Happy looked up to his VP and asked "Are you heading back to Charming?" "Yeah, I want to get home to my old lady." Jax replied. "Mine if I join you, I want to head to see my Ma." "Sure, you ready to go?" Jax asked him, Happy just nodded his head and they headed to their bikes to make the long ride home.**

 **** End Flash back ****

As Jax rode through the night he mind kept going back to the words that Remy had said to him before she walked away "You should go Jax wouldn't want to keep Mrs. Teller waiting now would you." What the fuck did she mean by that, there was only 1 Mrs. Teller and she was it. How long has she been back in town and what was she, doing at the station? Did they bring her in for questioning? He had all, these question and no answers, he know 1 person who had them and he was going to fine her and get them. As Jax pulled into the lot he noticed his Mother's SUV was parked in her usual spot, it was a bit late for her to still be on the lot he wondered if something had happened. He parked his bike and made his way to the club house, and as he entered he could tell something had happened you could gag on the tension in the air. All conversation stopped the minute Jax's presents was known. Ok now I know something is going on.

Piney walked up to Jax and motioned for him to join him at the bar, once the 2 men were seated away from the other members still in the club house, Piney began to speak," I heard you saw ghost from the past, about time she come home don't you think" he asked the younger man next to him. Before Jax could udder a word, Piney continued, "Son there was a reason you never signed those papers." Jax just looked at the old man; he knew about the papers. "I don't know what you're talking about old man." Jax tried to play it off as if he had no idea what Piney was going on about. "Playing dumb doesn't suit you Jax, so cut the act, you should have gone after her when she left son, why you didn't I will never know. Here is your chance to fix this mess once and for all." With those last words Piney got up and walked out of the club house leaving Jax to wonder just what the old man knew about Remy's sudden return. Jax shook his head and got up and headed to his dorm room, he didn't want to go home because he knew Tara would be there, where else would she be, she was always there, he hadn't asked her to move with him, he had come home one day from visiting Able at the hospital to find her there and somehow she never left, and he was so tired of the consist disconnect he didn't bother to tell her to leave and now he was regretting it, that was his home with Remy and it was now tainted with Tara's presents. Slowly over the past few months he had noticed light changes around the house, nothing major just little things here and there, with each passing day more and more of Remy was gone, he hadn't changed a thing after she left, he had never brought anyone to the house and couldn't understand how he had let Tara take over so quickly. Once he was alone in his dorm room, he pulled out the 1 picture he carried around with him, it was taken the morning after they had gotten married, he was leaning against his bike and she was leaning with her back against him, his arms wrapped around her, his chin pressed against her shoulder they were both smiling a smile he has seen appear on his face since the day he returned to find her gone.


	14. AN: 2

**A/N: I will be going on vacation next week so I figured I give you guys 2 new chapter, Please enjoy and review.**

 **Just a reminder I don't own anything related to SOA or Criminal Minds. I only own my OC's**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Back at the station:**

After Gemma's little announcement I knew there would be some questions coming my way form the new sheriff, I could fear all eyes staring at me, I had to mentally prepare myself for the conversation I knew I was about to have with the sheriff, but to my surprise it wasn't the sheriff that started shoot off questions directed at me it was no other than that bitch of an ATF agent, we had, had a run in with her about 3 years ago during a case we were working on and our paths had cross, I had absently profiled her and believe me it wasn't a pretty picture and from what I have heard she hasn't gotten any better, some would even say she had gotten worse.

"What did she mean you are the SAMCRO Princess, what actual is your connection to the Club, you don't appear in any files I have, or information I have gathered over the last 2 years regarding the Club, how is that possible?" She asked getting right in my face smirking at me.

"First have you ever heard of personal space, cause if you don't get out of mine you're not gonna like what I have to say or how I saw it, agent Stahl?" I replied with a smirk of my own, I would not back down from this bitch she has done nothing but make my families lives a living hell since she arrived in this town a few months back. I'm gonna have either Garcia or maybe bug run a deep, deep search on this women, if my profile of her 3 years ago is any indication for her true mental state we had a very loose cannon stand right before us. Upon hearing my words she took a step back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well I'm waiting," she said with a bit of an attitude, oh hell no this bitch is not giving me a tude, I don't know if being back in Charming is what has me reverting to my old was I just couldn't help but poke the bitch.

"How about you continue to stand there and wait, while me and my team do our jobs, last I heard your job was to try and take down SAMCRO not par take in the investigation of multiple murders, how did setting one of the Princes up to look like a rat, how did that work out for you? Yeah that's what I thought." With that I turned around and suggested we get back to working on the case, once we all had re-entered the office we had been in, I turned around to apologize to my team as well as to the new sheriff, "I'm sorry that was totally unprofessional of me, but that bitch just rubs me the wrong way." I said

"No problem agent I fully understand, I don't really care for her method of operation, hearing now you have a connection to the club, not really sure how, but I really feel that Mrs. Winston's death is not related to the killing of Wendy Case and the attack on Dr. Teller which resulted in the kidnapping of 3 children, believe that is was ordered by the club because Stahl had painted him a rat." Roosevelt said looking right at Remy to see what her reaction would be.

"First of all it's, Dr. Knowles, not Dr. Teller, if Jax didn't put a ring on Wendy's finger and she was the mother of his child, he sure as hell won't put one on hers." I stated, just the thought of her being with Jax pissed me off to no end; I just want to beat the shit out of her for what she has done to my family.

"Sorry didn't mean to hit a nerve, let me correct myself, his old lady." Roosevelt said was a smirk, he knew he had hit a nerve when calling Tara Dr. Teller instead of Dr. Knowles, he has gathered as much that she had a history with the one and only Prince of Charming Jax Teller, to what extent he wasn't sure of but it's history none the less.

My team was just standing in the room waiting to see what I would say next, they knew the long she stated in this town her secrets would all be reviled was she ready for Jax to know about the twins and ready to confess that his son and her niece and nephew are missing because of me, the words that came out of my mouth and action had surprised myself as well as everyone else in the room , as I undid the buttons of my flannel I had a crop top on underneath her flannel side of her t-shirt so that I could reviled the crow that now resides on my left rib cage as well as my tribute to my father it read Outlaw's Daughter with the club reaper holding a crystal ball with the anarchy symbol in blue, smack there in between the two words. Once she was sure they all had seen the ink she sported, he redid her flannel and began "So until she is wearing a Sons crow she can call herself whatever rock her socks but still won't make her an old lady, there are very few women in this town who could handle that title, as to my connection to the club as you can gather from my other ink, my Dad was a member of the club, original 9 actually, both my parents were killed when I was young and the club took me in and raised me, at the time no one know who my Mom's family were it was if she told you she would have to kill her," I had to giggle at my own words, my Mom's family could be consider worse than we Dad's rag tag family members. With my words Roosevelt gave me a look as to say continue, "I didn't know my Mom's family they basically disowned her when she took up with my Dad, they didn't even know where she had gone, or that she had, had a child or that she had died some years back, that's a whole norther story in itself. I know you have already figured it out but I'll paint you a picture none the less, I and Jax started dating when we were 15, I got his crow when I was 18 and he became an official member of the club and received his top rocker, life couldn't have had been better, all was quite with the club, the Mayan/Sons war was over all was right with our world again, that is until Tara Knowles, I left almost 5 years ago and never looked back until Piney called me and your cases came across our desk. Because of my history and deep connection to the club I removed myself from the case and took some personal time to be with my family at their time of need had I known earlier I would have been here earlier and maybe Jax's son and my niece and nephew wouldn't be missing," I said as the words I just spoke weighed on my chest like a 10 ton weight, if it was for my team and I, no correction if it was for me they would have been safe and sound home in their beds right now sound asleep. "As I got lost in my own head, I heard someone clear their throat and snapped in the direction, totally haven forgotten that my team was ever so present in the room, and by the looks on their faces I could tell they knew I was blaming myself for the event's that lead us to being here. I had to push the quilt I was feeling to the back of my mind so I could do my job and kind them. "Sorry got lost for a second, so what you are telling me you think Piney and the club ok'd a hit on a members old lady, that Jax was ok with that, forget that Opie is his brother, he's his best friend and my brother, I don't believe that not for a minute, Jax would never believe Op was a rat, so tell me how you really feel." I said very heatedly my blood was boiling now, how dare he even insinuate such a thing.

"I believe it was Clay acting on his own, the King and Prince haven't been getting along as of late, there appears to be a war going on internally between those 2 and it's only a matter of time before it bleeds all over my town and I will not have it, do you understand me." Roosevelt sneered, we continued to stare at one another neither willing to back down or give an inch that was until Hotch spoke, "I'm assuming if you had any proof he would be in custody right now." "That would be correct, I know I'm right and I also believe that is one of the reasons Mr. Teller and Mr. Morrow are having problems. I just stand there listening to the words coming out of this man's mouth, throw Jack in to the mix and now none of these 3 cases seem related, other than by the involvement of a Sons member. I think the team has been going at this all wrong; we need to step back and come at these cases from a different angle.

"Well sheriff until you can provide proof that Mrs. Winston's murder was committed by the club, we will continue our own investigation into it and who knows a fresh set of eyes come see something , anyone can twist the events to suit their needs." Reid spoke he was showing how he had my back and if I felt the club wasn't to blame then until there was proof he would stand by me.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once the team was ready to call it an night there grabbed their things getting ready to go back to the only Motel in this town, I felt really bad for them so I had invited them to come and stay at the Fort, with Ryder, the twins and me I had the room. I had the Fort built about 3 years ago on the out skirt of town; it consists of 12 bedrooms, a living room, play room for the twins, formal dining room, 6 bathrooms, a full basement fully equipped with the latest in entertainment equipment, a game room and bar as well being able to sleep 6 more people. I had a separate house built for Ryder about a 5 minute walk down a path to the left of the driveway; it has a 6 car garage as well as a storage area for motorcycles. The backyard is amazing with an in ground swimming pool and spa as well as a little pool house. I know why do I need such a big house when it is just me and the twins, hello my family is a bunch of outlaw bikers. On the way back to the fort, I called Ryder and let her know that the team would be returning with me, she let me know that she would handle setting up rooms for the team and start heating up some food, I told her she didn't have to that, that I would take care of it when we got back she told me to be quite and hung up on me, I had to chuckle at her, I love her to pieces and don't know what I would have done with myself, she was the one who advised me to apply to the BAU.

After about 25 minute drive the caravan of SUV's pulled up to a gate, Remy being the lead car, lowered her window punch in some code and the gate opened allowing the caravan to enter the property and closed behind the last car, as all 4 SUV's pulled to a stop side by side in the large carport to the right of the main house right before the garage. Remy parked and hopped out of her SUV and waited for the to exit their vehicles, once the team had grabbed their go bags we made our way to the front door which swung opened causing Remy in her tracks to reveal Piney, "We gotta talk, but I see you have company so I be going." Piney said to me when he noticed the rest of the team standing behind me. "No Piney stay, you know the twins love to see you and hear stories of when I was running around raising hell as you call it. These of the members of my team and are her to help fine Ellie, Kenny and Able." Just saying the kid's names causes tightness in my chest and the quilt I feel coming creeping up threatening to consume me whole.

"Now come on lets go inside and I'll introduce you to the team," I said as I grab hold of his arm and lead him back into the house, I needed to have his take on what the sheriff had said about Clay being responsible for Donna's death

Once we were all in my living room, I turned to Piney and pointed to each member one by one, "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner and my Boss, this is SSA Dave Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Jennifer Jareau and last but not least Dr. Spencer Reid, everyone this is Piney my Dad. I said with the biggest smile on my face because that is who Piney was he was my Dad he may of not been father of the year but he was the only father figure I had after my Dad and John Teller died, I still say there was something going on with Gemma and Clay way before John's death. Before anyone could speak you heard the sounds of little feet running down the hall towards the living room. Right before the twins appeared in the room running to Piney "G-Pa we missed you, tell us another story about Mommy and our Daddy when they were little." Monster had spoken for the both of them even at being only 4 going on 5 they can work anyone into doing what they want. "What am I not standing in the room?" Morgan asked and I had to giggle at the surprised look on the girls faces when they finally noticed the team was also in the room, they both let out a loud squeaking sound before jumping up and down and running over to the team to say their hello's Piney took this notice to tell me he needed to speak to me in private. I told the team I was going to go and check on what rooms Ryder had put them all in and asked Piney to join me. Once we were no longer in ear shot of the Piney, I pulled Piney into one of the quest rooms.

"Before you speak I have to ask you a question and Piney I need the gods honest truth." I looked him in the eyes and let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in, "Did the club have anything to do with Donna's death?" I didn't take my eyes off of him just searched his eyes for any hint or a reaction to my question, he let out a heavy sigh and looked me in the eye and said " Opie and his family were picked up in the middle of the night with bags in hand and no cuffs, they were held for 24 hours at some FBI office in Stockten, that bitch Stahl paid off a huge chuck of his financial problems, once Clay found this out he was convinced that Opie was a rat, Jax and myself fought him on it and as a club we voted to hear Opie out about what happened and what was said to the ATF bitch, you know Opie he isn't a rat, my sons no rat he did a nickel for the club without a word." I could see how angry he was and I knew in my heart that he was right, over the years Clay had gotten out of hand, and the money went to his heard as well as the power that having the gavel gave a person left alone the President of the Mother Charter. I reached out and touched his hand.

"Piney I have to tell my team, if Clay was behind Donna's death then we can concentrate on Wendy and finding the kids, they have to know that Donna's murder is unrelated to finding the kids, I promise they will not go after the club for this, they are my family as much as you are, they have my back and I have theirs, now let's get back down stairs and see what Ryder has made us to eat.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **** Time Skip ****

After dinner was finished I asked Ryder to put the girls to bed seeing as it was way past their bedtime as it was. They said their goodnights and followed Ryder to their rooms. JJ offered to help me clean up in the kitchen while the rest of the team and Piney went to the living room, after the Kitchen had been cleaned up, JJ and I had joined them in the other room.

I looked at each member of my team, before I began to speak "I want you to hear me out before you ask any questions. Everything I say in the next few minutes I am saying to you guys not as a member of the BAU, but as a sister or a friend. Piney has confirmed that there might be some merit to Roosevelts claims that the Clay was behind Donna's death, after Stahl had painted Opie as a rat, he went to the club and told them what had happened and what had been said, there was a vote and based on that vote Opie was cleared of being a rat, it appears that Clay and another member felt differently and on the night of Able's home coming Donna was killed in what appeared to be a drive by shooting, shortly afterwards Roosevelt went to Jax and asked if the Club or better yet was Clay behind the shooting Jax was pissed to say the least, but some of what the Sheriff had said had a ring of truth to it. Jax as well as Piney have been trying to find the proof they need to prove he did." I stopped talking letting everything I just told them sink in, I looked at each one of their faces to see it I can get a hint of what was running through their heads right now. Rossi was the first to speak.

"So what actually have you been able to come up with" He asked Piney

I looked at Piney waiting to see what he was going to say. I could see the conflict in his eyes, they maybe my family but they still were part of the FBI to him they have done nothing to prove to him they had my back no matter what. I walked up to Piney and looked him dead in the eyes, and said,

"You can trust them, they have my back, as I have theirs, Piney you and JT always told me DNA makes you related, loyalty makes you family, I trust the men and women in this room to protect me with their lives as I would protect them with mine and have on occasion."

I gave me a slight nod, letting him know the team could be trusted to keep this between us, before he began to speak he cleared his throat, "What I say is complete off the records nothing I say can be used against me. Jax came right out and asked Clay if the club had anything to do with my daughter-in-law's murder and he said no, the next day Clay said he had conformation that it was the Niner's, I took off to confront Leroy, I had that little bastard in my cross hairs all I had to do was squeeze and he'd be dead, dead just like Donna, Jax came storming in telling me to put down the gun, I told him no this nigga killed by daughter-in-law, after a few minutes of yelling back and forth, Jax was able to get me to put down my gun and we sat down and talked, Leroy convinced us that he had nothing to do with Donna's death and we left, a couple of days after the shooting Jax over heard a conversation between Clay and his SA regarding the shooting, during this conversation, Clay admitted to fucking up, as he calls it, Jax couldn't believe what he was hearing he came to me right away, he knew if this got out it would destroy Opie and hurt the Club and not only SAMCRO but all the SONS in ever charter, the President of the Mother Charter put a hit out on the Son of 1 of the First 9, and ended up killing his innocent wife." Piney paused to catch his breath; Piney's health isn't what it used to be. He has to walk around with a portable oxygen tank.

"After I heard the truth from Jax, I took off tour ass to the Club house I was going to kill that son of a bitch, this was not what SAMCRO does, it's not what we are about, Clay is taking the Club to places I never dreamed we would be. I stormed in to the chapel; Clay was sitting in his chair, his SA seated to his right and Bobby Elvis to his left going over so papers, I draw my gun and I pointed it at Clay's head, I never got to pull the trigger, when Jax came in and tackled the gun out of my hand and I was grab by Chibs. I got control of myself and left the club house and headed to my cabin to cool down." Piney once again paused, Hotch knew how hard this was for Piney, these were his brothers, and his family and they tried to kill his son but ended up killing his daughter-in-law instead.

"So it seems we have 1 less case to worry about, now where are we on the Wendy Case, case?" Hotch asked making it knew that we were moving on and letting the Club handle solving Donna's death.

Piney took this as a sign for him to be heading out, he said is goodnights and left, while me and my team discussed where we were on the other two cases; I told them that I had Garcia and Bug looking into Tara's where about on the day Wendy died.

"You think she killed Wendy to insure she gets Jax?" Reid asked me

"Yes I do, there is just something about Tara Knowles that has always bother me, the way she just showed up one day out of nowhere, proof she was there, trying to ruin my life, it was as if her sole purpose in life was to be me, Tara's smart but not this smart she is more of the book smarts, someone has been helping her." I said to my team

"Who do you think has been helping her? It is another Son?" JJ was asking me

"Clay" was all I said, before Ryder entered the room letting me know that Bug had gotten a hit on Tara's past and we should join her in the War Room has she has come to call my office. We all followed her down the hall to my office, we all took seats around the room waiting to hear with Ryder had to say.

Once Ryder was sure everyone had entered the room she began not looking at anyone just going through the pile of papers that were now on Remy's desk.

"From Bug has been able to gather so far, Tara was in Chicago, prior to returning to Charming 5 years ago, having been gone for what 5 years right?" Ryder questioned yet didn't wait for an answer before she continued on, "She got into some real trouble at the hospital she was working at in Chicago patient's complained about her, patients families even filed complaints about the way she treated some of the patients, she was rude, she was nasty and they would ring for her and have to wait forever before she'd come in to see what they needed. She was under investigation prior to her leaving, after one of her patients almost died because they were given the wrong medication while she was on duty, the outcome of the investigation was such that patients family sued the hospital and she was asked to leave. How she was able to get a job at St. Thomas is beyond me, Bug is still working on finding out how she was able to keep her medical license after that." Ryder said from where she sat at my desk.

We all sat there listening to what Ryder was telling us, Reid was the one to speak first.

"Does he say what the name of the drug that was given was, going on the theory that Dr. Knowles killed Wendy Case what if she used some drug to cause Wendy Case to appear to have OD'd?" Reid asked

"Bug is still looking into that some of the records have been sealed which could also support the reason why Tara still holds her medical license." Remy said


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After going over everything we had learnt that night, it was late and everyone turned in for the night. I knew sleep wasn't to be my friend this night so I got up and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, when Ryder came walking in a few minutes later.

"I figured you wouldn't be sleeping much tonight, you realize it is 4:30 in the morning right?" Ryder asked me

"Yeah, I know I have to face them sooner rather than later, I can't keep the twins hidden away out here. Being back here I realized how much I miss my family and even after all these years apart I still am are very much in love with my husband, I just can't forgive him for sleeping with that hoe." I said as I took a sip of my tea and placed my mug in the sink and walked away not waiting to see if she had anything to say, I walked back to my room, crawled into bed and tried to catch a few hours sleep before my day would start again.

 **** back at the club house****

Jax was lying on his bed in his dorm room just looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the last 5 years, where did it all go wrong, when did it all go wrong, he had a beautiful wife who he loved with all his heart and would never cheat on and somehow he did just that not once but twice, he has no memory of sleeping with Tara that night in Indian Hills, nor the night that Remy had walked in on. Pictures don't lie and she had pictures, both times I was taking Tara from behind you could see my face, the only way you know it was me was by my back piece and shoulder length blonde hair. I could really blame Remy for leaving me, cheating was always a deal breaker with her. I admit when she first left I was angry and jumped off the deep end of the pool so to speak and buried myself in booze and pussy, when I meet Wendy I was so tired of the disconnect, of being alone, so I began a relationship with her all the while hoping that one day Remy would come home. I loved Wendy in my own way, I was just not in love with her like she was with him and that was on me, I feel bad that I had hurt the way that I did, when I found out she was pregnant I bailed not because I didn't want a child, but because she was having my child, that was supposed to be me and Remy, Remy was my wife if anyone was to have my children it was to be her, my life was supposed to be with Remy. I ran from Wendy and hide out at the club house for weeks on end. After about a month my mother started getting on my case about me never being home with Wendy she was carrying my child after all. To shut my mother up I went to Wendy's house to talk to her and found her place to be a mess, I told her if we were to make this work she had to clean up her act, everything was going good for a while then Valentine's day came around and it all went to shit again, Wendy and I had a big fight and I took off for the club house there was a party going on, that is when I hooked up with Tara, I could actually remember. Over the next few weeks Tara seemed to become a permanent figure in my life, she was always at the club house or stopping by my house uninvited, slowly I started to see changes in the way she acted and dressed she was trying to fill a set of shoes she could never fill. She wasn't my old lady; she wanted to act like a croweater so I treated her as one. When able was born because Wendy had been using drugs during her pregnancy, I blamed myself; I walked out on her and took up with Tara in away. The whole time wishing either women was some else. Able was almost 4 months old when he finally came home, Wendy was doing good she was going into sober living at the end of the week, after he was to be released from the hospital. Then Donna was killed I felt so lost and didn't know how to help my best friend, my brother deal with the pain he was feeling, I may have lost Remy and that hurt like hell but, it was nowhere near the pain Opie was feeling. I had told Wendy she could stay at my house until she went into sober living this way she got to spend some time with Able. Once again I fucked up and slept with Wendy the night Donna was killed, I just needed to feel, to feel something anything other than the pain I was feeling for my best friend. I made it clear to Wendy the next day that we were not back together, I wanted her to get better and once she was whole again we could talk about us, but for right now there couldn't be an us, I thought she understood I was trying to protect her, she needed to get better on her own and for herself, for Able, not for me. A few days later she was admitted to the hospital with what appeared to be a drug over dose, when she woke up and saw me she tried to apologize for her moment of weakness and promised she would get help and get cleaned for Able. I wanted to believe her I just couldn't. I walked away from her yet again and this time it killed her, she OD'd that night in the hospital. I was left to raise Able by myself. Now Remy was here, was she back, for good, would she leave once the cases are solved. I needed to talk to her; I need to know if she still loves me, if there is a chance for us, I want her to be Able's mother the way it should have always been. I don't know when sleep over took me but the next thing I know it's morning and someone is banging on my door, I jump out of bed and pull the door open to see who it is and it's Tara, "What" I snapped she was the last person I wanted to see right now, I had so many things going through my head at the moment and couldn't deal with the drama that is Tara Knowles,

"You didn't come home last night, I waited in front of your house for over 2 hours, you didn't answer my calls I got worried about you." She said as she moved to touch my chest and I slowly backed away from her touch. Remy was back and I was going to do whatever I had to, to get my wife back once I get my son back and be the family we should have always been.

"What's wrong baby, did something happen last night?" she asked as she tried to touch me again, this time I caught her wrist and placed her hand by her side.

"We need to talk, whatever this was between us is over" I said when I was cut off by Tara,

"Babe you don't mean that I'm your Old Lady everyone knows that." She said, this pissed me off,

"You're not my Old Lady, you ever never my Old Lady, nor were you ever going to be my Old Lady, I have an Old Lady and you are not her.' I spat in her face,"

"What do you mean I'm not your Old Lady yes I am, I have been here for you through all the shit you have gone through since she left and didn't bother to look back. An Old lady doesn't run away when things get to hard to handle, she ran like the little bitch that she is." I didn't wait to hear what was going to come out of her mouth next, I had my hand wrapped around her throat and her up against the wall and I was squeezing, I never laid a hand on a women before, but Tara just pushed a button she shouldn't have pushed.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that; you couldn't even walk a day in her shoes." I told her before I released my hold on her and she slide down the wall.

She sat on the floor rubbing her neck, she just looked at me and I said "Get out we're over, finished no more, do you get it, I'm done." I said turning around to go into the bathroom in my room, when I heard her say.

"Your still in love with her, even after she left you, just walked away and left you like you were some piece of trash, your still in love with her." She said as she picked herself up off the floor by the door, she pointed between us and said "This isn't over" and walked out the door slamming it behind her, I just rubbed my hands up and down my face and turned around to enter the bathroom I needed a shower this was going to be a long day.


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **** Tara's POV ****

I stood outside Jax's dorm room, I couldn't believe he was ending us, as if he had a say in the matter, I didn't up root my life for the last 5 years to just walk away now, oh hell no. I didn't get rid of Remy 5 years ago for her to come back now and just hand Jax over to her without a fight, I was promised if I helped get Remy to leave Charming and Jax behind, he'd be mine as it should have been 10 years ago. I watched as he spiraled out of control, got lost at the bottom of a bottle, the crow eaters and even Wendy, why did it take him 4 years to turn to me, he was supposed to be mine. I will not let that bitch come back now that I finally have him, and she can't have him. Not after everything I have done to get him, he is mine and I will show her just like I showed Wendy.

I entered the main area of the clubhouse and saw some of the guys sitting around the bar or playing darts or at the pool table, Piney was sitting at the bar glaring at me, I bet any amount of money he had a hand in bring her back, he will get what's coming to him just like anyone else that stands in my way of getting what I want and I want Jax. I held my head up high and walked over to the bar and asked the prospect for a beer which he handed to me, after opening it, I took a long swig from it before setting it down on the bar and taking a seat; before anyone else noticed me. Gemma came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You do ok baby?" She asked as she took the seat next to me. I looked at her before taking another swig of my beer, than set it down again and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm good just hit a bump in the road nothing I can't handle." I said before getting u looking around the room, one more time when my eyes landed on the 1 person who has been on myside, the 1 person who wants me with Jax, I know he has his own reason for wanting Remy as far away from Charming as she can be, but he has been helping me every step of the way he even helped with the Wendy situation. I turned and left the clubhouse before Jax appear around the corner and entered the main area of the clubhouse.

Once I was in my car, I pulled out my cell and text him. "We need to talk, time for plan B." I knew I wasn't going to get a reply that quick so I turned on my car and pulled out of the lot and headed down Main Street, I was Jax's Old Lady regardless if he admitted it or not, Remy gave up that right when she walked out on him, betrayed the club, betrayed him, she doesn't get to come back from that.

As I was stopped at a red light, I look to my left and there sitting at the outside seating area is none other than the bitch that been a throne in my side for the past 10 years, who does she think she is coming back here after being gone for 5 years she needs to leave again and stay gone this time.

My anger took over and I found myself parking and making my way towards where she was sat with some guy I never seen before, I didn't care really who the guy was I was seeing red.

"So you think you can return after being gone all these years and nothing has changed, you still feel you're entitled, The Princess of SAMCRO, you dead wrong. Gemma has been grooming me for the role of Jax's Old Lady, something you gave up when you walked away from him." I said to her as I approached her table.

"My being back has nothing to do with you, so why don't you take your shank ass somewhere else." Remy said to her not even bothering to look at her while she said it, showing her totally lacks of respect for the women before her and she uses the term women loosely.

"Why you bitch," Tara said before I completely cut her off

"That's right I'm a bitch and there is room for only one of us in this conversation so listen to me and listen carefully." I said my blood was boiling, when I got up out of my seat and stood toe to toe with her,

"I don't feel entitled to anything, I am entitled to the respect you see it's my birth right, I was labeled the Princess of SAMCRO the day I was born. Nothing and no one will ever change that, no matter who you're fucking in the club you will always be an outsider, you weren't born in this town, like I was, no one is going to pit one of these on you," I said as I lifted my shirt to reveal Jax's crow that has been inked on myside for the past 10, I saw the anger flash in her eyes when she saw the crow. But as quick as it was there it was gone and she had a smirk on her face.

"He may have inked you, but he put a ring on my finger." I said as I wiggled my left hand in her face, take that bitch.

My years of being a profiler, has enabled me to be able to hide my emotions, I could tell she was trying to get a rise out of me, but I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction.

"But you see Tara a ring comes off, this is for life." I said as I pointed to the crow on my rib cage. I drop some cash on the table and nodded at Spencer that it was time to go, before I flip the script on this bitch.


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Once we were seated in the SUV Spence turned to me and asked "Are you ok, I know that must have been hard for you to hear." I looked at the man sitting next to me and said "I took everything in me not to put a bullet between her eyes." I could tell he was shocked by my omission but it is how I was feeling; I want that slut's head mounted to my wall for target practice.

When we finally made it back to my house the rest of the team was there waiting on us, a package had been sent to the sheriff's office addressed to the BAU.

"Good your back" Hotch said as we walked through the door.

"Yeah what's up any new leads?" I asked hoping to calm the fiery storm which was brewing within me.

"A package arrived at the station addressed to us, we haven't opened it yet we were waiting for you and Spence to return from your outing." Morgan said as he was looking at me, I know he can tell something was bothering me, so he looked at Reid for answers all Reid did was shack his head as if to say not now.

"So let's see what this low life sent us now." I said as Rossi placed the package on my dining room table, pulled out a little pocket knife and cut the lid, inside were more pictures of the twins as well as Ellie, Kenny and Able. By all accounts the 3 children look we taken care of but really scared. Now the pictures of the twins are the ones that have me seeing red. They were taken just the other day when Ryder had taken the girls to Stockton to see a movie and grab some dining seeing as they really couldn't be seen around Charming I haven't told Jax about them yet.

"I have had it with this asshole; he has been 1 step ahead of us once again, how the hell is he able to get this close to them and we don't even know it. Do you think he has someone else working with him and that is who is getting this close to us?" Rossi asked no one in piratical.

"It's time I tell Jax and Opie why their children were taken and what my role in it all is." I said not really answering Rossi's questions just stating a fact that the time has come I had to face Jax and the demon's that come with him.

"Remy you know we will all be right there with you" Derek started to say when I cut him off.

"No, when I tell Jax and Opie it has to be me, not SSA Logan, just me Remy, a sister and an estranged wife." I said

"What about; Monster and Trouble are you going to tell him about them too?" JJ asked

I turned to face her, as I was still looking at the picture laid out before me of my girls and Jax and Opie's kids. I really hadn't thought about that not after my conformation with Tara. Just thinking about that ring on her finger had me seeing red.

"No, that is a story for another time. Right now my main concern is to protect them from any herm, I can't be worried about Gemma trying to force her way into their lives and whispering in Jax's ear, that they belong here with them and with the club, my girls will not know the outlaw life. This is not what my father and JT had envisioned the club to be." I said

Being back in Charming has brought up so many unanswered question in my past, how did the club get so far from what it originally was. Where would the club be if my father and JT had never died; where would I be, these are all questions that I will never have answers to, because they did die.

The whole team was just watching me has I got lost in my own head and completely forgot they were in the room with me. Someone clearing their throat brought me back to reality and I had to blink a few times before I realized where I was and who entered the room, it was Piney, I hadn't even heard his bike pull up to the house.

"Sweetheart, I'll go with you when you speak with the boys, this is a family matter and should be handled by family. No offence to your team, I know you view them as family, but they aren't SAMCRO if you know what I mean." Piney said as he walked farther into the room, which I have come to call the war room.

Before anyone could get bent over what Piney had said, I spoke

"Piney is right, you know I love you guys, but this is just something I have to do alone." I stated as I looked at each one of them.

Rossi walked over to me and took the picture I was holding out of my hands and said,

"No we get it, your birth family and your chosen family collided and you are trying to figure out how we all fit together now. I have always wondered where you got all your strength from and now I know. It was the way you were raised, yeah might have been by a bunch of outlaw bikers, yet you still know right from wrong and you know when you need to obey the law and when you need to bend it, not actually break it." Rossi said as he pulled my in for a side hug and gave me one of his famous smiles.

I looked around the room and saw each one of my team member's nod their heads at me before Hotch spoke,

"I speak on behalf of the rest of the team; I agree with Rossi, your SAMCRO family shaped you into the woman we see before us and the woman we have come to think as family. You do what you have to do and we will continue to look for Jack." Hotch said to me

"Thank you for understanding this is something I have to do on my own." I said before turning to look at Piney

"Piney call the boys get them to the cabin and tell them to come alone and be there by 8 tonight." Then I walked out of the room I needed time to myself, I needed to prepare for the storm that was about to hit land.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **** Flashback Remy's POV ****

November 1999

It's my 21 birthday, me and Jax have been together for 6 years and secretly married for 3 ½.

"Babe let's take a ride" Jax said holding his hand out to me, giving me that smile he knows I can't say no to.

"Yeah" I said as I out my hand in his and he pulled me towards him until we were standing chest to chest and I could feel his heart beating, he lend down and gave me the sweetest tender kiss that took my breath away. He pulled away breaking the kiss as we stood in our driveway.

"I love you" He said as he smiled down at me and all I could see was the love he had for me in his eyes.

"Too the moon and stars and back." I said as he turned me around and lead me to his bike which was already parked at the end of our driveway. He climbed on and handed me my helmet, I put the helmet on and climbed on behind him. We pulled out of our driveway; he took the back roads out of town where we could go a little faster. We ended up at this little clearing by a beautiful waterfall.

Once he had stopped and parked, I climbed off, removing my helmet and handing it to him. I watched as he placed both his and my helmet on the handlebars of his bike. He was just sitting there looking at me, not saying a word.

I went to walk away and he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him as he swung his leg over the bike. His other hand found its way to the back of my neck as he was still holding my hand. He leaned towards me and our lips came together in a soft kiss at first then it turned he was asking for entrance by sliding his tongue across my lower lip. I opened my mouth so he could slip his tongue in and he began to explore the inside of my mouth with is tongue, our lips moved together as if they were made for each other. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair, igniting a moan from him.

Before I knew what was happening, he had my shirt off and I was pushing his kutte off his shoulders. He pushed me back a step, stood up and shrugged out of his kutte completely and hung it over his handlebars. He removed his SAMCRO T-shirt dropping it to the ground as he had done with mine. I couldn't help but stare at his necked chest, his jeans hung low on his hips and I could see a hint of his happy trail, I had to catch my breath, he was handsome man with a glorious body that I was lucky enough to be spending the rest of my life with.

"You are my Outlaw Princess, now and 4 ever" He said to me in a low sexy voice, before I had a chance to reply, his lips were on my again. He trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone, while his hands reached around my back to remove my bar, dropping it on the pile of our other clothes. Sometime during our make out session, me managed to remove our remaining clothes and lifted me up placing me on the seat of his bike with my back to the handlebars. I was completely naked and straddling the seat, the leather feels cool against my naked skin and I can feel goosebumps on my skin. I lean back against the gas tank, he didn't say a word, he just stood there taking in the scene before him; me naked and sprawled across his bike. He swung his leg over the back of the seat, facing me, grabbing my hips and holding me in place, scoots forward causing me to lift my legs over his and now I was straddling his lap, he rock hard cock pressing at my entrance, I lean forward and capture his lips with mine, his hands are sliding up and down my body from my spine to my sides, brushing the swell of my breasts. The kiss was amazing, by what felt even better was his touch, my skin was on fire wherever he had touched me, he broke the kiss trailed kisses down my neck until he reach my breast, taking a nipple in his mouth he stared to suck and nip at my nipple with his teeth earning a moan from my lips and moved to the other one showing it just as much attention as he did the first one. When I moaned a few more time, I could feel him growing harder if that was even possible, I leaned into his mouth, wiggling closer causing him to lean back slightly on the seat of his bike, so I could ride him more easily. I squirmed on his lap, causing him to let out a moan, biting down on my lower lip I am so turned on right now, and wanted him so bad, I could wait foreplay time was over, I needed him inside of me now. I grind down on his lap, sliding my hand down my body messaging my breast as I go, all the while never breaking eye contact with the love of my life, I could see the lust and love for me in his beautiful blue eyes, I slowly lowered my other hand towards my lady bits, once I had reach my lady bits, I raised my lower body up and took hold of his cock and placed it at my entrance, before slowly lowering myself on to him. "I need to feel you inside of me." I said as I started to move my hips up again, coming back down till his was balls deep in me and I grinding my hips into his lap "So fucking tight babe." He groans as I move slowly up and down his rock hard cock, finding a move comfortable position, I lean back putting my hands on the gas tank and my feet on the back pegs for leverage, I begin to move up and down slowly at first, than a bit faster "Oh god, babe your so wet is that because of me?" He asks with a smirk, I didn't say anything I just started to move fasters, I could feel my arms tremble and could feel my body start to tingle I was close, and he knew it, he leaned forward picking me up so I was longer leaning on the tank, his arm wrap tightly around me waist has he leaned back on the seat with his other, thrusting into me "I know your close, cum for me baby" he asked as he thrusted into me with each word; and hitting my sweet spot each time.

"Don't stop I'm …" I said with each thrust, "Oh god right there babe..." I panted not being able to form a complete sentence, "I'm gonna cum." I breathlessly said as he snapped his hips a few more times and we both went over the edge together. I leaned forward to capture his lips and we rode out the waves of our orgasm…

"Happy Birthday Babe..." He said as a kissed my forehead. I just giggled

 **** End Flashback****


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I had arrived at the cabin at 7:30, I told Piney to tell the guys to be here at 8, so I had 30 minutes to formulate what I was going to say to them, explain to them I am the reason their children have been taken, I look around the cabin it had been years since I was up here, the last time was right after me and Jax had gotten married, we decided to get away for a couple of days, just us seeing as we didn't have a honeymoon, I was so lost in my head, I didn't hear the guys approaching, let alone stopping. I finally snapped back to reality when I heard the door to the cabin open and heard,

"Piney what the fuck us going on…"I heard Jax bellow as he entered the cabin with Opie close behind him. Once Jax saw me standing there he stopped dead in his tracks. He just stared at me as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"Remy, what's going on, Pop told us to meet him up here, is he even here, his bike's not out front?" Opie asked seeing as Jax has gone mute.

"I asked him to get you and Jax, here so I could talk to you away from the club,.."I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence when Jax to that moment to regain his voice

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of the club." Jax snap at me,

"Actually here are some secrets that can't be said in front of the club. Look after I say what I have to say, you can tell your precious club whatever you like, I really don't care because this has nothing to do with the club and everything to do with your kids and why they were taken." I said stare right at him

"Our kids being taken has everything to do with the club and nothing to do with you, you're just the Fed that was assigned the case." Jax shot back, as he began to pace back and forth in front of the sofa, I just stood there with my arms across in front of my chest, counting to 10 so I wouldn't lose my shit, after all these years you'd think I'd be use to Jax and his ways of handling things.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Jackson, the world does not revolve around you and the SONS, your son, my niece and nephew were taken because of me so don't stand there and tell me this has nothing to do with me, when in fact it has everything to do with me." I snapped back just barely containing my shit, this man could still get my blood boiling I don't know if I want to kill him out jump his bones.

Opie who had been sitting in Piney's chair finally spoke, "What do you mean, because of you the kids were taken, you haven't been around in almost 6 years, how could any of this been your fault?" he asked me.

I looked at Opie and Jax, realizing for the first time that I was going to have to tell Jax about the twins.

"About 2 years ago me and my team were working a case, one of the suspects in the case became obsess with me and he started to stalk me and my team, well really me, he would send shit to my office, he'd call me at all hours, he keep asking me out even after I told him I was involved with someone." I noticed how Jax, jaw had clinched when I said that and internally I was grinning.

"It got to the point I had to get an RO against him.." I said

"What the fuck is an RO?" Jax asked

"Restraining Order, everything seemed to get back to normal, we caught our unsub closed the case we were working on and went home, a few weeks later a member of my team was taken and while we were out trying to find him, my Nanny was killed and my daughters were kidnapped, so I know exactly how you fell." I told them

"Wait a minute you have kids?" It was more of a statement then a question as the words rolled out of Jax's mouth.

"Yes." I said

"You had kids with someone else, how could you?" Jax asked

I look at him like he was crazy, was he for real right now, I was beyond pissed now,

"How could I, how could I he asks, coming from the man that not only has a wife, he has a baby momma and a girlfriend I might add who is sporting said wife's ring." I snapped back

Jax knew he had no room to talk given the fact he had a child with another women, a junkie no less,

"You have some gall, asking me that after what you did." I said glaring at him

Opie just stood there watching the interaction of his brother and sister, not really understanding what she meant by wife, Jax wasn't married, was he, Opie thought. Who was Remy's daughter's father and where was he when they were kidnapped.

"Enough" Opie bellowed catching the attention of the other 2 parties in the room. "You," he said pointing to Jax "sit there," he said pointing to the sofa on the other side of the room "and you sit over here." He said pointing to me. "I know you have shit that needs to be settled, right now your focus should be on finding out who took our kids and getting them back, not losing your shit at each other, you both have done each other wrong, and don't think I missed the crack about his wife, we will be revisiting that subject once we have gotten the kids back." He said pointy to me.

I took a sit where Opie had told me to, felling like child being scolded and not liking it one bite, shit I was a grown ass women, fuck that I was a god damn FBI agent and could take either one of them down in 2 moves if I had to. That thought actually brought a smile to my face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Jax asked me

"Not important right now." I said coldly to him.

"Ok now that I have you to separated, please continue" Opie told me

"Fine, but before I continue, please let me tell my story before either of you jump down my throat with both feet." I waited for them each to nod


	23. Chapter 192

Chapter 19.2

I explained how me and my team were able to get the twins back and that Jack was taken into custody, and found to be mentally unstable to stand trial for the kidnapping and was remanded to a state facility until such time as he was deemed fit to stand trial for his crimes.

"We recently found out that due to a clerical error and an over worked staff, at the facility Jack was released a few months ago and somehow found out some additional personal information about me regarding my family, me and my team figured he took the kid as a way to get me to come to him, a few days ago I received a package that was forwarded to me by my office which contained pictures of Able, Ellie and Kenny as well as recent picture of Ryan and Reily. He wanted me to know that he has taken members of my family and the only way to get them back is for me to trade myself and my kids for them." I stopped talking letting everything I had said sink in.

It was really quite, no one was saying a word, until the silence was broken by Jax jumping out of his seat and coming towards me.

"So what you are telling me is that my son is in the hands of a psychopath, and it is because of you and your team!" Jax yells in my face

"Believe me Jax, no one blames me more than myself, I will get your son and Opie's kid back, no matter what it takes." I said to him and then looked at Opie.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Opie asked, as I started walking to the door

"The only way I know how, by giving him what he wants the most" I said

"Oh hell no, you are not trading your life for my kids there has to be another way." Opie said.

"I wish there was, if there was my team would have a plan in motion already, we are good at what we do." I said and walked out of the cabin, before I could make it to my car I was grabbed from behind and spun around to come face to face with Jax

"You don't get to drop this shit storm in my lap and walk away, I have questions and you better have the answers" Jax says to me.

"Jax unless your questions have to do with the getting your kids back, now is not the time, I have to rejoin my team and wait for Jack to reach out again." I said pulling my arm from his grasp.

"When then would be a good time, after you have traded yourself for the kids, I want to know who the father of your kids are. How long after you left did you get knocked up?"

"You want to know, I want a husband that is faithful to me, we both know how well that worked out don't we, go home to Tara Jax." I had to get out of here before I completely lose my shit and go bat shit crazy on him. I turn and walk over to my car

"That's right walk away, that something your good at, walking away." He yelled at me, his words my by blood boil and I turned around and stormed right up to him and get right in his face.

"If I stay you won't like what I have to say, or the way I say it. I suggest you let it go." I told him

"You suggest, and just who the hell are you to suggest anything, you're the one who left and never looked back. God you became an FBI agent for crying out loud. How do we even know you're not helping that Stahl's bitch, she knows shit she shouldn't know, you changed what happened to you." Jax ranted.

I was completely shocked did he just call me a rat and question my loyalty to the club, oh hell no he didn't. I counted to ten in my head before I locked my eyes with his beautiful ocean blue eyes, eyes that I could fall into and get lost of days in, I wasn't going to drop this bomb on him, but now all bets are off, in almost deadly clam voice I said.

"Really Jackson you're accusing me of being a rat. Wow, of all the things you could have to say you choose that." I was flipping my shit on the inside You know I wasn't even going to bring this up, but since you decided to question my loyalty to the club, why don't I lay some home truths' on you."

"And what would you know about truth babe, you can't even answer one simple question, who is your baby Daddy." Jax growled

I completely side stepped his question regarding the twins parentage. "Let's get one thing straight I am not a rat, the rat would be the doc bitch you are sleeping with, the same bitch that is wearing your wife's ring. You want to know what I have been doing for the last 5 years, I have been covering your ass, the Club's ass. The Sons were no blip on any ones radar, I made sure of it." I yelled

 **Opies POV**

It's obvious that those 2 have forgotten I am even here, that is the 3rd time Remy made reference to Jax being married let alone engaged to doc bitch has she seems to be calling Tara. Jax wasn't married, was he; he wouldn't keep something like that from me, would he. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Jax yell.

"What are you even talking about you made sure of what actually; really Tara is not a rat."Jax yelled at Remy.

"Open your eyes Jackson she is not who she seems to be, I flagged your names, the clubs name, SONS and even SOA, if any file, jacket, case, task force, anything contained even a fragment of information I was notified and if it could hurt you or the club I made sure I went away of moved in a different direction all together."

"Why, you left" Jax asked

"Because you're my husband and the father of my children. I may not like you ever much, but I do care what happens to you, to the club." Remy said not taking eyes off of Jax.

What the fuck, they are married and Jax is a father, how in the hell did I miss that one, Opie thought to himself, shit just got real.


End file.
